Mega Man Star Force: Stars of Black and White
by Keotsu
Summary: What happens when Mega Man is caught in the middle of a web thousands of years in the making? The Stars align and music rings abound. The battle begins, and things fall into place... UPDATE: CHAPTER 7 ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

All Mega Man Star Force characters are owned by Capcom; I own nothing other than my original characters.

(A/N: This is my first Mega Man Fan Fiction, and my first one on . If I've broken any rules, please contact me immediately so I may undo my mistakes.)

*****text*= bodily functions or machines. ex. Yawning, the school bell.

(text) = Sly communication. ex.. Between Geo and Omega-Xis.

_Text _= emphasis in thought or in (text) communication.

**Text **= emotional emphasis. Also used for audio from machines.

_**Text = **_emotional emphasis on words in thought or (text) communication.

Character Description:

Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis: Geo is now a Tenth Grade Student, attending Echo High. He is roughly, 5'9''. He wears, unlike his previous attire, a blue jacket, over a white shirt. His parts are white with a single gold stripe down the side. The Star Force emblem is emblazoned on the back of his jacket. "Mega" looks the same. The Mega Man EM- Wave Change is now streamlined, sporting a full helmet, with the silver ear pieces lowered from their original angle. Other than a sleeker design, all other aspects are the same. Geo is now sixteen.

Sonia Strumm and Lyra: Sonia wears her trademark pink jacket, but with the hood down now. She also wears plain blue jeans. Lyra is the same. The Harp Note EM-Wave change only differs in Sonia's height and age. Sonia is now sixteen.

Bud Bison and Taurus: Bud now has the build of body builder, and wears the same general clothes and color schemes as in the Star Force Games. Taurus is the same. Likewise, Taurus fire is now a less bulky build, and more muscular. Bud is sixteen.

Zack Temple and Pedia: Zack is now a towering 6'2''. His clothes remain the same, as does Pedia. Zack is still fifteen at the moment.

Luna Platz and Vogue: Luna and Vogue remained the same, other than Luna's age and height. Luna is sixteen.

Hope and Kelvin Stelar: Kelvin's out fit remained the same, other than the addition of an AMAKEN jacket. Hope has remained the same.

Solo and Laplace: Solo and Laplace have remained the same other than age and height. Solo is (presumably) sixteen.

_______________________________________________

Chapter One.

Five years after the defeat of Dealer, and King was sent to prison by the Satella Police.....

**ALERT. ALERT. THIS IS THE SATELLA PRISON WARNING SYSTEM. S-CLASS INMATE CELL BREACH. REPEAT: S-CLASS INMATE CELL BREACH.**

Flames licked at the metal bars, as rocks crumbled through the hole in the wall made by the explosion.

"Who are you?" asked King, to the figure; he couldn't see him clearly through the flames. "Your King of Dealer, be I right?" "Yes." replied King. "Consider yourself demoted. Now come with me." said the man, simply turning around and walking away. The ground was littered with unconscious Satella Police commandos.

"*****Huff, huff, huff.* Your getting good, Bud." said Mega Man. "*Pant,pant,pant.* Yeah...But your still just as strong as ever." replied Taurus Fire. "C'mon, why don't we pulse out for today; I'm sure Prez is getting fed up with waiting for us." said Mega Man. "Yeah, your probably right. I really don't want to get yelled at...." said Taurus Fire.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!?!?!!!!" yelled Luna. "I was practicing with Bud. I'm sorry we're late." pleaded Geo. "Yeah! He was helping me battle! And he can't get rusty since he is still a Satella police Commando!" said Bud, backing up Geo. "Hmph. Well... I guess your right. But let's hurry! I don't want to be late for the first day of tenth grade! Imagine how bad that'd look for the SB President!" scolded Luna. "Yeah..." Zack, Geo, and Bud said in unison.

There hadn't been an update in a few years for the personal terminals, other than just basic software updates, so Geo, like everyone else, was stuck using a Hunter-VG still. He didn't mind, and neither did Omega-Xis, because they had retained all their power and chips from when they had fought Dealer. Although he hadn't had to access the Meteor Server lately, but he thought of that as a good thing.

"And so due to recent software updates to Wizards, the amount of Noise has drastically reduced, allowing much more EM technology to be confined in a single space, without a massive amount of Noise appearing." *Ping. Ping. Dong.* "Class is dismissed for today." said the teacher, finishing up his lecture on Noise review.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" asked Zack to Bud and Geo; Luna having had to meet for a Student Council Meeting. "I'm thinking about hitting my favorite burger joint outside of town; you wanna come Zack?" asked Bud. "Sure! What about you Geo?" asked Zack. "Can't. I've got something to take care of, and plus, Dad was gonna let me use the Telescope at AMAKEN's WAZA office. Speaking of which, I'd better head there now. Later!" said Geo as he ran behind the building.

Thanks to a cover up by WAZA, they where able to trick people into thinking that Geo _had _ been fighting to save the world, but that he and Mega Man where two entirely different people. He was glad too; he didn't want that much attention. "Transcode: 003! Mega Man!" he said, pulsing in.

*Bebebeep. Bebebeep.* "Kid, it looks like you got some mail." said Omega-Xis. "Okay, I'll check it out."

**To: Geo Stelar From: WAZA**

**Subject: Upgraded Terminal**

**Dear Geo: A prototype terminal has been completed, and you've been selected, along with the other commando's to use it. Please stop by the National WAZA HQ to pick it up.**

"Finally, an upgrade. This Hunter was starting to get a little stale..." complained Omega-Xis. "Yeah, it'll be nice to get an upgrade, won't it Mega? Hold on a minute; I'll check the other mail." responded Mega Man.

**To: Geo Stelar From: ????**

**Subject: Turn Around.**

**(No Text)**

Suddenly, Mega Man couldn't see anything. He tensed up, ready to fight, but then he heard: "Guess who?" in a sing song voice. He remembered a few years back to what see had said, and purposely made a wrong guess: "Anna?" "Nope." he heard in a sing song voice again, obviously she remembered too, and was amused. Mega Man responded, "Could it be...Sonia?" "Te-he! Yep!" she said, taking her hands out from in front of his eyes, and giving him a hug.

"How've you been, Sonia? Last I heard from you, you where going on a world tour." said Mega Man. "Yeah, I was. I wanted to drop by and surprise you on my way to WAZA." Harp Note replied. "'Course....Lyra had to show up..." mumbled Omega-Xis under his breath. "Say something Mega?" asked Harp Note. "No! No, nothing." he quickly covered. They talked the whole way to WAZA, mainly about all the things Sonia had seen. When they arrived, they pulsed out together.

"!!! Wow! Sonia! You look amazing." said Geo, a little embarrassed. Sonia got a little red in the cheeks, and said, "Thank you, I was trying something different. Obviously you where too, and I like it." she said happily.

As they walked towards the door of WAZA, they where greeted by Kelvin, and Ace. "Hi Dad, Ace." "Hello Mr. Stelar, Ace." they said. "They told me all about it; why don't you to come by after you pick up the new terminals, and you can use the telescope then?" suggested Kelvin. "Yeah, that works for me." replied Geo. Ace nodded at them, and they started off into a back room.

"Here before you, you see the Variable." said the WAZA Chief. "It looks like a head set." said Sonia, putting on her ear. "What about my Visualizers?" asked Geo. "Watch." said the Ace, pulling out his own Visualizers. He slid the main body off the Variable, and attached it to his Visualizers. "Ah, I see." said Geo, doing the same. "The Variable has all the features of past terminals, and a few extra's but I'll let you figure those out for yourself." said the WAZA Chief, dismissing them.

"Ace seems out of it lately, don't you think?" asked Sonia, as she and Geo started for the Telescope room. "Yeah, a little bit. I hope he's okay...Hm? What's this?"

There was a note on the door, that read:

Geo: Mom called me home for something (something about the wall; I'll email you when I get there and figure out what it is, I'm sure your curious too.) and I'll be gone. You and Sonia feel free to use the telescope, and I'll be back tomorrow, so you might as well spend the night. I'll see you then. Love, Dad.

"Is that okay?" asked Sonia. "Should be. Mr. Boreal owns it, and he and Dad are friends, so I can't see why it wouldn't be." As they walked into the room, Geo realized something. "Sonia!" "What?!" she said, freaking out because she thought something was wrong. "Oh, sorry. We should reestablish our Brotherbands." he suggested. "Your right." she said.

***Brotherband Confirmed.***

As Geo started turning on the computer's Sonia tried to strike up conversation. "These are lots of computers; are you sure you know what your doing?" "Yeah, I've done this before....You know...I'm glad your here." he said to her, as he turned his head and smiled. "Why is that?" she said, glad it was dark so that he couldn't see her blush. "There is a meteor shower tonight over a moon, and I wanted you to watch it with me..." he said, turning to her, having finished turning everything on. "I'd be honored." she said sticking out her tongue playfully.

As they sat down, Sonia shivered. "Do you want my jacket?" Geo asked; it was the first thing that came to his mind. "Nah, its fine....Is there a blanket though?" she asked. "Yeah, let me get it..." A few moments later, she sat there cuddled up in a blanket and when she saw Geo start to shiver, she but the blanket around them both. They both blushed, but neither could see.

"Ah...Young love...." said Lyra, up on the Wave Road with Omega-Xis. "....." was Omega-Xis' reply. "You know, this technically makes us In-laws." Lyra said to him. "Sweet merciful..."said Omega-Xis under his breath.

They both sat there, trying to scan for the first meteors, but their mind always strayed to the other. Neither would admit it, but they'd had feelings for the other for many years, but couldn't bring them self to say it. Geo subconsciously placed his hand on top of hers, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

During the meteor shower, they fell asleep. Both of them, as content as could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sonia stirred in her sleep, and after a few minutes, woke up. She noticed that Geo was still asleep. She smiled; he looked so peaceful. Then, she noticed that she was in the same position as when she had woken up, and was hugging Geo tightly. She let out a small eep, and stood up.

She was red in the face, and glad Geo hadn't woken up. She had feelings for Geo, but didn't know if he had feelings for her. She tried to remember to the night before, but couldn't remember any conversation pertaining to that particular subject, although, she remembered Geo placing his hand on top of hers...She just wondered if he did it on purpose...

He looked so happy....And then she started to cry. Geo stirred in his sleep, and woke up, seeing her crying on the other side of the room. He hesitated at first, and then walked slowly over to her.

"Sonia....Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her body was racked with her sobbing, and she turned around and hugged him.

"Geo....I'm so sorry." she said, before leaving Geo standing there; having pulsed into the wave world. Geo was stunned, and didn't know what to do. He pulled on his Visualizers, but she was already long gone.

"Mega!" he yelled, trying to find his Wizard. There was a yawn, and beep, as Mega materialzied next to Geo.

"What is it kid?" asked Mega, who seemed very groggy. He seemed like he had been listening to someone shout at him all night....

"Go on the Wave Road and follow Sonia. As soon as I find a Wave Station, I'll pulse in. But I need to get my old Hunter first, this Variable has no card data." said Geo, as he started off, leaving Omega-Xis to follow his commands. "*Sigh* I really don't understand human adolescences..."

Geo managed to find the WAZA Chief rather quickly; in the Main Comp. Room as always. "Sir! I'd like my old Hunter back, if possible.", said Geo, his urgency coming across in his statement.

"Why ever would you want that?" asked the WAZA Chief as quickly as he could.

"It's got no card data whatsoever, and...it's kinda uncomfortable on my Visualizers..." said Geo.

"Ah, I never showed you how to use it. Let me see your Variable please." said the WAZA Chief.

***Synchronization with Geo Stelar's Hunter – VG Initiated....Downloading....Downloading....Download Complete.***

"Wow, so all my card data and Zenny is on here now?" asked Geo, a bit surprised at the process.

"Well, a bit of it anyway. You've lost all your Mega and Giga cards, and the Illegal data, along with all you ability programs are gone...And only three thousand of your Zenny was carried over. As for your folder...it should be the same as the very first folder on your Hunter." explained the WAZA Chief.

"Back at Square One then?," asked Geo, "but it's still uncomfortable.." he complained.

"I was just about to get to that." stated the Chief. Pressing a button on the side of the Variable, it changed. The small ancient headset looking device turned into an about one inch thick and long bracelet-like band, other than it looked light it fit similar to his Transer did.. It was blue, with the Star Force Emblem at the top. Omega-Xis' head was on both sides of the emblem, much like the heads of dragons where on ancient paintings.

Geo put the device on his wrist, thanked the Chief, and then ran to the nearest Wave Station, where Omega-Xis was waiting. "EM Wave Change!"

***PROJECT X: Variable Synchronized. Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis Confirmed. Mega Man Transformation Approved. Acceptable Transcodes: Mega Man.***

"This again?" complained Omega-Xis.

*****Bebebeep. Bebebeep.*

**To: Geo Stelar From: WAZA**

**Subject: Variable Project.**

**Dear Geo,**

**The Variable has the same transcode system as the Hunter's and you have remained Transcode: 003 Mega Man. Pulsing in while be the same process as with the Hunter VG. Due to the change in Terminals, your EM Wave Change Transformation may be slightly different.**

"Hmm...I don't notice anything different...," Mega Man, said, as he brought his hand to the back of his head, " Oh, that."

"What, kid, what?!" asked and impatient Omega-Xis.

"I've got a helmet." said Mega Man.

*Bebebeep. Bebebeep.*

**To: Geo Stelar From: Sonia Strumm**

**Subject: I'm sorry.**

**Geo...I'm sorry...but I need to be alone. Forgive me.**

"What is she talking about kid?" asked Omega-Xis.

***Brotherband Terminated.***

"That..." said Mega Man.

Harp Note sat there sobbing, deep out in space on the Astro Wave. "What's wrong darling?" asked Lyra.

"G-Geo....He got his father back...He's not lost anyone now...H-how can he understand me? He w-was the only one who understood me, and now I can't even go to him for that...and I can't even tell him how I feel."

"Love is such a travesty, is it not?" said a man. As he walked forward, Sonia was able to see him. It was obviously an EM Wave Change. He had brilliant silver armor. His body looked like it was a suit of armor straight from the middle ages, except that it was streamlined, and seemed...more modern, much like the EM Wave Changes did. On his chest was a Star: One half Black, one half White. His helment was very similar to Mega Man's with the exception of that he had a mouth guard.

"Who are you?" asked Harp Note, ready to fight.

The man neared her. "I can't reveal that...But for now...Call me Null. How would you like to make 'Geo' experience the same pain as you..?"

"*gasp* I'd never do that! I...I may be becoming distant...but I still love him." said Harp Note, standing firm.

The man pulled his sword, an even more brilliant silver than he was. "I'm sorry. I'm not giving you a choice." And then he stabbed her. She screamed. Suddenly, Null's body turned Black. And he started laughing; like a man possessed. A dark spiral of energy came from his body, and down the sword, into Harp Note. Her body turned the same shade of black as he was. "I'll give you the title....Black Queen of Harps." He continued to laugh, as BQueen Harp Note knelled before him.

A single crack formed in the white part of Null's star....


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: It kept confusing even me, so listen up. _Italicized Text_ when a person is talking represents emphasis. **Bolded Text** represents machines, or overly (such as yelling) emphasized words. And the combination of the two, means, well, what they two are combined. If it sounds confusing, it'll straighten itself out as you read. Enjoy the chapter!

Also, Bud makes a joke later on, and I'll explain it now. When I was little, I was taught to spell together, to, get, her. You'll see why I told you that as you read.)

Chapter Three: Shooting Star, Guide Me Home

Geo sat silently at his desk. It had been almost two weeks since Sonia had left. He was so conflicted inside; his mind in emotional turmoil. The day they came back from school, Bud, Prez, and Zack could feel the vibe coming off Geo, and decided to leave him alone, even though they didn't know what was wrong.

He tried endlessly to get a hold of Sonia. He called her hundreds of times, emailed her when ever he had a spare second; all trying to get that glimmer of her. He didn't know why...but he was suddenly aware of how much he cared for her. *Ping. Ping. Dong.*****

"School's over, kid..." said Omega-Xis. Even he was leaving Geo alone; he knew that's what the boy needed.

"Huh? Oh...Thanks Mega..." said Geo, as he stood up and left the room. He was heading for the elevator, when Bud wouldn't let him pass. Suddenly, Zack and Prez came from around the corners, blocking his way.

"Geo...We're worried about you..." said Bud, expressing concern to the friend he had grown an almost brother-like bond with.

"I..I just want to be alone, guys." said Geo.

"But Geo..." said Zack.

"NO! Don't you see what's happening?! Your regressing to how you where six years ago! Before you ever met.....is that's what's wrong? _Her?" _said an irritated Luna.

"Go on, kid...Tell 'em what happened." said Omega-Xis, encouraging Geo.

"....Sonia and I where watching some meteor's at the AMAKEN part of WAZA, using Mr. Boreal's telescope...We fell asleep there....when I woke up, Sonia was crying...she said she was sorry, and just disappeared. She broke our Brotherband, and I haven't been able to make contact since."

"So she just broke your BrotherBand and left? (He made a BrotherBand with _**her **_first?! _**AND**_ they fell asleep together!?!)" said Luna.

"(Uh-oh! Prez has gone off the deep end!) Well, Geo, you know we'll help you find her, right?" said Zack.

"(I would **not **to be Geo right now...) Yeah, I'll always have your back! Me and you are like Ginger Beef! Your the Ginger, and I'm the Beef! We have to work together...to, uh, get her. " said Bud.

"Yeah...Thanks guys!" said Geo, a smile on his face.

***BrotherBands Established.***

"Now come on, we are going to see the new Solar Boy Django remake. Your coming along!" declared Luna.

"Oh, I've read those comics! They're, like, two hundred years old, but they are great!" said Geo, suddenly a little kid again. As they walked into the elevator, and down the stairs, Geo's mind was momentarily at ease.

"Four for Solar Boy Django, please.," said Geo to the Concessions Wizard, "thank you."

As they walked towards the theater, Geo made the excuse that he had to use the bathroom, and that he'd be in, in just a minute.

He ran behind the building, and tried to send a message to Sonia. Nothing. He was glad it was dark; no one could see him fighting back the tears. Suddenly, he heard a very labored breathing.

"Who's there!" Yelled Geo, ready to fight.

"Geo Stelar...?" asked a boy, who looked beat up. He had short brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white jacket, with gold around the wrists. His pants where the same style. His under shirt and shoes where black.

"Who are you? Are you okay?" asked Geo, running over to help the boy.

"I'm Orion Vibrato. And my well being isn't important. Listen, and listen closely. Sonia is being controlled. She is under the name Black Queen of Harps, or Bqueen Harp Note. She is being controlled by Null. Do. Not. Fight him; your not strong enough, even if you where to use noise. In three days time, she will attack. Be prepared; she has strength unlike anything you've encountered from her before. I'll help if I can, so take these. They're Celestial Programs. Star and Earth. They'll enable you to...AAARgh... the pain...I can't hold on much longer...you'll know how to use them when the time is right...please...stop Null." As Orion finished, he ran, leaving a trail of blood. Geo followed the trail, but it abruptly ended. This encounter told him when he'd find Sonia; answering that question...But it raised so many more.

"What do you think that was about, kid?" asked Omega-Xis, just as confused as he was.

"I don't really know..." replied Geo, noticing something on the ground. It was a Battle Card, and a Mega Card at that. "Star Rain?" he said. It had a picture of hundreds of Black and White Stars, falling to Earth. "90 damage, twelve shots on back-most 3x3 panels. Null,Break, and Wind elements."

"Sounds like a pretty good card to me." said Omega-Xis.

"Yeah.... C'mon, lets get in the movie." said Geo, still looking for traces of Orion.

Django was rolling from side to side, dodging black, bat-like bullets from the Count. He fired three shots, each one hitting the Count in the chest. As the Count fell, he broke the floor, and the speed of his fall increased. Django jumped after him. He turned in mid air, and fired straight up, destroying the black skylight. Light flooded into the chasm. He pointed his Gun del Dol straight down, and light started to gather around it. "Light Burst!" he yelled, as a massive beam of sunlight fired at the Count, nailing him to the ground. Django pulled out his sword, and the seal of the Pile Driver formed around him. He looked like a falling gold comet. As gathered speed, so did the intensity of the light. He slammed into the Count. With a bright explosion, the Count turned to stone, and Manor around them, crumbled into dust.

Django pulled himself from the rubble, the Sun high in the sky. He held his hand up to, and let the warmth engulf him. He turned around, to see all his friends, cheering for him. Django smiled, as they all gathered around him. And then the credits rolled.

They all walked out of the theater, commenting on the movie.

"It was different from the comics, but still great." said Geo. The others agreed with him. They started home, Geo, subconsciously preparing himself for what was to come in three days...

Harp Note stood, admiring Null's Hideout. Castle, was to weak a word for it. The left side of the hall she was in was a brilliant white marble, with paintings of Angels. The Other Side was Black, with paintings of Demons. The line between the two, a sliver chain. At the head of the hall, sat Null. His throne was made of White and Black Marble, wrapped in a strange crystal Chain. His armor was gray again.

"What are the plans...?" said King. He didn't know who this Null character was, but he would serve him....for now.

"I will send Bqueen Harp Note to attack Echo Ridge in one day. I want to speed up my plans...And I need information on Mega Man...Orion has given him the programs, much to my resistance...Now I need to know if he can use them...or even remembers them....

"Harp. Come." commanded Null. She knelt before him. "You have one command. And one command only. Destroy Mega Man.

"Yes sir." she said, standing up. As she walked out of the room, Null dismissed King.

The crack in the white of his star was gone. But now, the black was cracked. "Orion...You could prove troublesome...."

Geo was sleeping soundly when the explosion happened. He ran out side to see a truck on fire; it was covered in Noise. _'She has strength unlike any you've experienced from her before.' _Orion's word played in his head. Harp Note fought with music based attacks. He laughed. What a pun. From Music to Noise.

He ran downstairs to see Hope and Kelvin checking out the scene. He locked eyes with his father. It was all he needed to do. "Transcode: Mega Man!"

He pulsed in, Noise everywhere. "Hey, kid!" shouted Omega-Xis. Both of them where being slowed by the Noise, not having the Joker and Ace programs to help them harness it.

"What is it, Mega?" said Mega Man, eager to find out what was going on. Then it dawned on him. The attack was two days early. _'She is being controlled Null. Do. Not. Fight him.' _His first thought was that, this wasn't Harp Note, but Null himself.

"Remember the programs Orion gave us? I figure this is as good a time as any to equip them." stated Omega-Xis.

"Your right." replied Mega man.

***Program Equip: Complete.* **

"Hm...I don't feel any-*gack* AAHHHH!!" he screamed as he fell to his knees, holding his head. He was suddenly in a black space. He noticed he wasn't Mega Man anymore, but Geo. He heard a voice in the distance, and followed it. As he neared, he could make out words...

"Shooting Star...Please Shine Your Light...And Guide Me Home...Home Again...Again In Your Arms...Oh, Shooting Star...Please Shine Your Light For Me...Shooting Star....Guide Me Home."

Tears sprung to Geo's face as he saw Sonia in that condition...He made a vow. "From here on out...My Purpose...Is to Kill Null."

"*gasp. Pant, pant, pant.* Sonia..." said Mega Man.

"KID!!! Are you okay?!" asked Omega-Xis, finally getting a reaction out of Geo.

"Yeah...C'mon, let's stop the Noise." said Mega Man, We walked straight into the strange cloud of black Noise.

Geo immediately noticed the changes from a regular noise wave. In the back of his head, he could hear an eerie guitar riff, and he noticed strange crystal like pads. There was one right in front of him too. He walked on to it.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by viruses. "Ah!? What the heck!" Mega Man yelled, as he started firing at them. As he shot them, the Noise in the Real World started to disappeared. As soon as all the Noise was gone, a bridge appeared, linking him to the next area.

"I guess we gotta clear everything out before we can move on." said Omega-Xis.

As they began to cross the bridge, a Noise Wizard appeared infront of them. "What the heck? Its...black and whtie. No color." said Mega Man.

"Hm...Null...Null is usually associated with Void, and together, Null and Void make nothing. So..That means these are "Nothing" viruses?" Omega-Xis attempted to explain.

"Makes sense to me." admitted Mega Man, "Wave Battle! Ride On!"

As he started the battle, he immediately noticed the difference with the VoidWzrd1. It had almost one thousand hit points. "Long Sword! Wide Sword! Typhoon Dance!" Turing both his arms into swords, he used the Mega Attack to get up in the Void Wizard's face, striking it four times with the power off all three chips. The wizard shot his Vulcan at Mega Man, which turned out to shoot Canon shots. "This things no joke!" yelled Mega Man, throwing up his shield.

"Mega Buster!" Mega Man yelled, letting loose a volley of shots. After a few shots, the virus was deleted. Suddenly, four more Void Wizards appeared.

"I can't beat all of these!" Mega Man exclaimed. Just then, a black sword cut through all of them. "Rogue!"

"Hmph...Don't think I'm working with you... If you die, I can't get the Mu Metal from you." said Rogue, the same nonchalant attitude as usual.

"....Alright, Rouge. I get it. Now come on. If your so obsessed with keeping me alive, help me free Sonia. Otherwise, there's not guarantee I'll survive."

"(Nice going kid!)" said Omega-Xis.

"(Thanks, Mega.)" replied Mega Man.

"Hmph...Fine. Listen up though. When they come at us, simply fire your Mega Buster at them. That will stun them. I'll finish them off with my Blade of Laplace." commanded Rogue.

Mega Man nodded, and they went into the next area. A wave of Void Wizards appeared.

"On your toes, Rouge!" yelled Mega Man, as he began to fire.

"Same to you." replied Rogue, as he began slashing the Void Wizards.

After a few minutes, they where done. They stood in front of the skull panel that represented the boss being up ahead. "This is as far as I go, Mega Man. Know that if she's about to delete you; I'll delete her. I won't worry about saving her. I need you alive, not her." said Rogue.

"I know...And Rogue? Thanks." said Mega Man, as he ran in.

"Hmph...I'm not doing this for you." said Rogue.

"Sonia! Please! Listen to me!" said Mega Man, seeing Bqueen Harp Note.

"Sonia? Ah, the pretty little girl...She can't here you...And I have orders from Master to destroy you. Just don't die to quickly, or it won't be to fun, Te-he." replied Bqueen Harp Note.

"Sonia...."

"Now, come, and fight me. If you want to save her, beat me...if you can find it in yourself to attack her." Suddenly, her colors reverted to normal.

"Geo! Please, fight me! Please....help me..." she said, before Bqueen Harp Note took back over.

"That snotty little brat...how dare she! I think I'll take care of her, when I'm done with you..." she said, menicingly.

"**YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!**" yelled Mega Man, "Wave Battle, Ride On!"

He noticed it immediately; Star Rain. He selected it, but he wouldn't use it; not unless he had too.

"Shock Note!" A barrage of Notes came at him, but between his shield, and his Buster, he dodged and destroyed them all easily.

"Machine Gun Strings!" Mega Man easily side stepped them. Despite her attacks being music based, all the sound was fading.

"..lse Song!" He threw up his shield, blocking it. He could tell she was getting irritated. Now the color was fading....Everything was gray....

_'Shooting Star...Please Shine Your Light...And Guide Me Home...Home Again...Again In Your Arms...Oh, Shooting Star...Please Shine Your Light For Me...Shooting Star....Guide Me Home.'_

He was dodging her attacks, tears in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her, even if she was being controlled.

"Noise Wave!" A blast of Noise came out of her guitar. It stunned him, and left him laying there.

"Machine Gun Strings!" he was pelted with more music attacks. He couldn't even feel them. The only thing he was aware of, was Sonia singing that song.

"Amp Overload!" A massive sound wave hit him, sending him flying. He was Rogue out of the corner of his eye, getting ready to step in.

Mega Man pulled himself up. "Sonia...Forgive me... STAR RAIN!"

Everything went dim...Time was frozen. Rogue was in mid-leap, Bqueen Harp Note in mid-strum. Suddenly, a light shone, and a target appeared on Bqeen Harp Note. She was pelted with falling stars, but they went through her... With each hit, the black faded, and her original color returned. The last star...Hit Mega Man.

"CHARGED SHOT!!!" he yelled, unleashing a white beam. It blinded everyone.

As soon as the light faded, Geo sat in the middle of the street, as the rain began to pick up. He remembered something before he was forced to pulse out.

"Shooting Star....You've Guided Me Home Again...Home In His Arms Again...Shooting Star...Let Me Stay In your Arms..."

The rain mixed with his tears, as he slowly sung to her, "I'm Your Shooting Star...Your One Beacon...I'll Always Guide You Home...Anywhere That Be...I'm Your Shooting Star...I'm Just As At Home In Your Arms...As You Are In Mine..."

Geo pulled her closer to him, and continued crying....

The metallic silver Queen Noise card disintegrated in the rain. The only remnant, was in the puddle of water it sat in: The still picture, of Geo holding Sonia close to him....

"Shooting Star...I'm Home At Last."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rain fell like an endless cascade onto the sidewalk, several stories down. The sky was gray, the rain was gray. Everything was an emotionless gray. A single light shown in the other corner of the room, giving just enough light for the boy sitting in the chair to see the girl's face; sleeping soundly in the Hospital bed.

The sound of the rain was monotonous; like constant static. Omega-Xis was a sleep, but Geo just sat there. He was thinking. _"If Void viruses are that powerful....and he could do that to Sonia...Who is Null? Will I be strong enough to stop him...?....Why does this always seem to fall upon my shoulders? I've got my family back...Sonia is finally safe...why do I always have to stop them...? How did this become my job?" _*Tink*** **Geo looked outside.

He saw a single figure. He couldn't tell who it was from so far up, but they obviously where trying to get his attention. And had a good arm at that. Geo was eight stories up. That couldn't have been an easy throw. He pulled on his raincoat, and after taking one more look at Sonia, went to the elevator, and down to the ground floor. He stepped out side.

It smelled like storm. The wind was blowing, and the rain was falling. The only thing missing was an ocean. Raging waves would have completed the bleak scene. As he walked around the building, with his head down. As much to keep the rain out of his eyes, as anything. He noticed something weird though; the water had a reddish tint to it.

He looked up, and discovered why. Orion stood there, more badly beat up than the other time they had met. He was grasping his ribs, the blood clearly visible on his jacket.

"Orion! You need to get in the Hospital!" said Geo, as he took a step towards him to help him inside.

"No, Geo, its fine. I just want a report. How did yesterday go down? I can't believe Null pushed his plan forward a day.....That's not his style."

"There were something called Void Wizards. They where incredibly strong. Also, the only reason I saved Sonia...is because of your card; Star Rain." explained Geo.

Obviously, this came as an unwelcome surprise to Orion. "Give. Me. That. Card. Now."

"What? Why?" said Geo, surprised at Orion's sudden change in tune.

"...I probably made a mistake, just giving you the programs...I've gotten you tangled into my problems. I'm sorry, Geo. I need your help. By the way, I need Earth back, it doesn't seem to work for you, and I know someone who can put it to good use...Also, give these to Sonia, its my way of apologizing to her for what happened.." he said, handing Geo a program with the word 'Comet' on it, along with a box of chocolates.

Geo handed him back the card and the program. "You seem to know a lot about what's going on....Grant me one answer, please." asked Geo.

"Shoot." said Orion. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to stay much longer; he was in too much pain.

"Who are you? How are you tied into this?" asked Geo.

"Hahaha....I wish I knew, myself, Geo...I really do...." Then Orion took off running. Geo followed, but he was already gone.

Geo looked at the box of chocolates. Oddly enough, the card was addressed to him and Sonia. "Sorry for all the trouble. Enjoy the sweets, you two." was written on the inside. Geo put them under his jacket, and walked back up to Sonia's room. He was watching her sleep, until, he too, fell asleep.

*Null's Citadel.*

"......King. Come." commanded Null.

"Yes...sire..." he spit the word out as if it where poison.

"I've grown bored with you; you've served your purpose. I only need you to make a...Noise back up...of Harp Note... You've done so, and quite successfully at that. Everything went according to plan. Instead of exterminating you...I'll let you have this citadel. Use it for you Dealer operations; this _will _be the last thing you hear from me. I wish you luck with what ever it is you wish to accomplish." and with that, Null was gone.

King, was back on top.

*Back at the Hospital.*

Geo sat there, patiently waiting for Sonia to wake up; he hadn't slept, he was thinking about his little chat with Orion; he started thinking almost fifteen hours ago. Sonia started stirring in her sleep, and Geo snapped into full attention. As she began to wake up, he moved to her side.

"How're you feeling?" asked Geo, as soon as she had opened her eyes.

"Ge-o?.....Geo!" she said, realizing who it was. She stood up out of the bed, and embraced him, "Thank you...and I'm sorry...none of this would have happened if I had just-"

"No, I'm sorry," started Geo, "...I shouldn't have done that to you...."

"Its not your fault. I just got sad, because now you've not lost anything...I should have been happy for you." she said, a look of regret in her eyes.

"Actually...these last few weeks have been just as hard as those years...because I lost you..." said Geo, his face turning red as he said it.

"Geo..." said Sonia, as she turned red too.

He chocked the words out: every fiber of his mind screamed, _"No, it could ruin your friendship"_. Every fiber of his heart cried, _"Yes."_ "I love you, Sonia."

She looked at him, a big grin on her face, and tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Geo."

She was going to pull away, she felt embarrassed for hugging him for so long. "No...I want to hold you in my arms..." said Geo. She rested her head against his chest, and they stood their in the single light of the room, the raining rushing by the window outside...

Solo watched everything from the top of a near-by skyscraper. "Come on out..." he said.

"You've got keen senses..." said Orion, limping out.

"What do you want?" asked Solo, already irritated at him.

"Take this program: Earth. You should be able to use it." said Orion, throwing it at him.

Solo caught the program, and said, "I don't need your program, or your help."

"Yes...but you want more power, so you'll accept it anyways....Solo....I may not know who I am...But you and I are more alike than you could possibly understand. You could call me...The link between you and Geo." said Orion, who disappeared, leaving Solo to ponder his words.

A few weeks had passed, and Sonia had been let out of the Hospital. Geo was supposed to meet her, Prez, Bud, and Zack at Spica Mall, more or less just for a get-together. As he headed for the Wave Liner, he noticed Big Wave was open again.

Geo and Omega-Xis only smiled at each other, as they decided to check on their friend, Ken Suther.

"Heeeeey! Geeoooooooo! How's it hangin' man?" said Ken, his usual optimistic self.

"I'm doing well Mr. Suther, thanks. So how was the trip?" asked Geo. This is what Mega and Geo had come for.

Ken smiled, he loved telling stories. "Man, have I got a story for you. You won't believe what Johnny did!"

NEXT: Johnny, and the Ice Wave!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/.N: Sorry about the delay! I wanted to make a good, long chapter, in exchange for the horrible attempt at comedy you'll have to sit through. Please review the chapter, or story in whole! I won't know what you think otherwise!

I'll start on the next chapter ASAP!)

Chapter Five.

Johnny and Ken sat on the edge of their boards, in the water watching the horizon, despite the near zero temperatures. Small chunks of ice floated in the water, while the two men sat motionless on their boards.

"Dude...Are you sure about this? Even Hang Ten backed out." said Ken.

"You know it. The conditions for the formation of this wave; The Ice Wave. Arctic Winds and Currents bring Ice into Pacific Waters. The cooling causes a vertical current in the water, which creates a "slush" wave, thirty feet high. Not a mondo wave, but a hard one to master. And I'ma gonna do it." said Johnny, as he prepared him self with his own speech.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I wanna try riding this one; an Ice Wave? If you wipe out...there may not be a second go, man." Ken said to his friend.

"I won't get another chance at this, and neither will anyone else withing a five hundred year span." said Johnny.

Then, the white wave came over the horizon. It sparkled and blazed a blinding light, reflecting every ray that struck the shards of ice, carelessly scattered throughout it by nature.

Johnny started paddling out; he could feel the ice shards in the water, even through his gloves. As the wave started to surface...Johnny was on it. But he was heading for the rocks. Ken looked away, but was ready to rush to his friend.

The Wave hit the rocks, with the thunderous crash of a wave of that size, and the strange, yet almost crystalline sound of the ice shattering with impact. Ken looked...And Johnny was standing triumphitly among the rocks.

"No kidding?!" said Omega-Xis, always captivated by stories about Johnny.

"Yeah, seriously! He's the only guy in, like, a thousand years to ride the wave." said Ken, always up to tell a story.

"That guy's amazing." said Geo, in admiration of the man he had never actually met.

"Yeah, man. I've even learned a thing or two from him. I gotta introduce you guys sometime." said Ken.

"That'd be awesome....Oh, hey, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet everyone at Spicia Mall." said Geo, noticing he'd stayed a bit longer than he had intended.

"That's cool. We're open now, so drop by anytime!" said Ken, as Geo left the store to get to the Wave Liner.

"Yo, kid. I think it might be faster to use the Wave Road, don't you think?" said Omega-Xis.

"Yeah, your right. Transcode: Mega Man!" yelled Geo, pulsing in.

As he walked towards the Wave Station, it wasn't there.

*****Bebebeep. Bebebeep*

**To: Geo Stelar From: WAZA**

**Subject: Free Movement.**

**Dear Geo, Due positive marks from testing of the Variable, Wave Stations are being removed, in order to further reduce Noise. One of the new features of the Variable, is free movement between the "Ground" and the Wave Road in your EM Wave Changed Form. This applies to all Project TC and Project X subjects. Variables will be mass produced within the next month.**

"Hmm....That will give us more freedom when trying to get somewhere." said Omega-Xis.

Geo agreed, pulsing onto the Wave Road. As he made for the Astro wave, which was constantly changing with the EM Wave strength on Earth, he saw Harp Note standing there, waiting on him.

"I came to get you, since you where taking so long." she said, as he approached her.

"Sorry about that; I was talking to Ken." he said. As Harp Note pulsed into the Astro Wave, Mega Man stopped; he had a cold chill. Someone was watching him; somewhere.

He shrugged it off, and moved into the Astro Wave.

"Hey, Sonia, you have a disguise, right? If Sonia Strumm appears in Spica Mall out of nowhere, it could cause a ruckus." he said to her.

"Oh, your right! Will you wait up for me at the Pulse Out point in the Candy Shop? I promise I won't take long." she said, often forgetting that she was famous.

"Sure." he said, a smile on his face.

He stood there, when after fifteen minutes, she finally pulsed out. It caught him off guard at first; she looked like Harp Note. She was wearing a blue jacket, and pink shorts. She was also wearing a blond wig.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he said, jokingly. She punched him in the shoulder, as they took off to find the others.

"OOOOH!!! Who does he think he is standing us up like this!? He's twenty five minutes late!" yelled Luna.

"He did say he was stopping by Big Wave, remember? (Please get here soon, Geo, before she blows a gasket....)" said Zack trying to calm Luna down.

"(Uh oh.)" said Bud to Zack, as he saw Geo and Sonia walking towards them....hand in hand.

"Geo! Where have you been! _(Sonia! He's holding hands...with SONIA!?)_" Luna yelled.

"Sorry about that...I kinda got caught up at the Big Wave. Ken was telling me another story about Johnny." said Geo.

Everyone paid attention, even Luna, who forgot that Geo and Sonia where still standing hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, well, its started out like this...." Geo started. Twenty minutes, later, Geo had finished telling the story.

"I swear Johnny's amazing." said Bud.

"Yeah, he is. Oh, Prez, why did you want us to come hear?" asked Geo.

"The theme park is open, and I figured it be a nice trip for everyone..." said Luna, wearily eying Geo and Sonia.

"That sounds great! When are we going?" said Geo, excited.

"I' planned on today...." said Luna.

About an hour on the Wave Liner later, they stood at the theme park, It was simply named, "Earth" as it was made of several exhibits to represent different countries of the world.

After a few minutes of squabbling through the ticket process, they stood inside, in awe of all the different things.

"What should we do first?" asked Sonia.

"Cool, they have a Mirror Maze! Lets check that out!" said Geo.

"You four go ahead...I've got to...uh, use the bathroom." said Luna, making an excuse to get away.

"Okay, see ya when we get out Prez!," yelled Bud, running towards the house, and then face-planting into the door, "Ow....."

"I think we might have to stay with him." laughed Geo.

"OOOH!!! This makes me so mad! I can't believe he brought Sonia!" yelled Luna, in the empty bathroom.

"Luna, calm down! This much stress isn't good for you!" said Vogue, trying to calm her.

"I don't care! That...That...OOOH!" Luna yelled, not knowing what to say.

"Kehehe. Irritated?" a voice said.

"Who's there?!" declared Luna.

"Why, just a...Spider." replied the man. He was in a tuxedo, with a white hat. The decorations on his body showed that this was an EM Wave Change.

"Spider...?" said Luna confused.

"How would you like to....discard of....that girl?" he asked, an sly smile on his face.

"How would I do that?" she asked; something about his voice pulled her in.

"This Red Queen Card...It can give you the _power _ to get rid of her." he said, the card popping out a slit in the cuff links of his sleeves.

"I want the power...." said Luna; she was in a full trance now.

"Good...Your jealousy will only amplify your power..." he said, twirling the card expertly in his hand.

She walked towards him; the pupils of her eyes where gone, but every fiber of her mind screamed that this is what she wanted.

"Luna, no!" pleaded Vogue.

The the card was thrown at Vogue.

"Vogue!" yelled Luna, the trance broken.

"Only when you are jealous, will you have the power you seek...Hehehe." said Spider, disappearing as quickly as he had come.

She stared at Vogue, who was now a dark Crimson color.

***At the Dealer Citadel***

"Did all go according to plan, Spider?" asked King.

"Perfectly. Every card is in place. I think you should get what you need from this." explained Spider, nonchalantly.

"Good, good....Now lets see if her Jealousy can generate enough Crimson to aid in the Revival...." said King, as he stacked the deck before him.

***On a deserted Astro Wave***

Null paced impatiently, like he was waiting for someone...or something; his armor was gray.

"....Come on out, Muian." said Null.

Rouge stepped out, his Sword of Laplace in hand.

"I have no trifle with you, Muian. Leave, or you force me to draw my blade." said Null, seemingly unfazed by Rouge's appearance.

"You...I don't know what it is you want, but your interfering with my own plans for Mega Man. I'm going to delete you here, and now." said Rouge.

"Haha. So funny. _You delete me? _There is a better chance of the sun going out..... Here, I'll give you a free shot, and then I'll fight you. Come on, I won't dodge or block it." said Null, motioning for Rouge to attack him.

"Wrong move." said Rouge. He lept into the air, and used his Rouge Break on him.

Null didn't even budge.

"!!! How?!" said Rouge, surprised.

"Haha. Now...its my turn." Null drew his own sword, and he and it, turned the darkest shade of black.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Because I couldn't reply to an anonymous review, I'm going clarify something. Spider is the only X character making an appearance in this Fan Fiction. His role is somewhat the same as Iris in Mega Man Battle Network 6. The character and name is the same, but he is an entirely separate entity. This is to keep this Fan Fiction from becoming a crossover.

Having said that....Mega Man Battle Network, and Mega Man X, and all of their respective characters are property of Capcom; I own nothing.)

Chapter Six

Simply by swinging his arm, Null sent Rogue flying. Using the boosters on his feet, he managed to break his fall.

"How the heck did you stop my attack?" said Rogue. Somehow, Null's attack had made it through his Mu Barrier.

"Haha. You picked a fight with someone much stronger than you, that's how. But enough chat; you challenged me, and I intend to fighting you." said Null.

Null was right in front of Rogue; his speed was incredible. Rogue was being lifted up into the air, without null even touching him. Null extended his hand, and raised it. With it, went Rogue. Bringing his hand down, he slammed Rogue into the ground.

Raising his sword to the sky, Null's blade was cloaked with a black energy. Swinging the sword, a giant black shock wave rushed towards Rogue; it was coming to fast for him to be able to dodge it, since he was still stunned from the smash into the ground. It slammed into his Mu Barrier, but luckily, stopped there.

Rogue rushed towards Null, taking the offensive. He swung his Blade of Laplace, Null, parring him swing for swing, almost effortlessly.

Rogue was getting irritated. He used his Rogue Break again, and this time, it worked. Null skidded backwards, checking the crack in his armor.

"Heh. Now that your armor is no longer impermeable, I think I just leveled the field." smirked Rogue.

"Hahaha! Leveled it? Now that I know you can crack my armor...I don't need to hold back as much; I can loosen up a little." laughed Null, bringing his sword up to fight again.

The took rushed towards each other, blades held high.

***At the Earth Amusement Park.***

"*Thunk* Oww....." said Bud, as he ran into another mirror. Everyone was laughing, having a good time.

"Hahaha! We should probably find a way out of here, and get back to Prez." said Geo, a smile on his face.

"I agree.... I think the exit is over- *Thunk*, no, no its not." said Bud, holding his head,as everyone burst out laughing.

"Its over here!" yelled Sonia, a big grin on her face, as even Geo took a wrong turn, and ran into a mirror. Needless to say, Omega-Xis was enjoying this.

"AHAHAHA! Finally, one Earth Attraction that I can enjoy!" he chuckled.

As they all walked outside, they saw Luna waiting for them. She seemed...tired.

"Are you okay, Prez?" asked Bud.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I heard there is going to be a circus act later today. I got everyone tickets, so why don't you guys go enjoy yourself before it starts?" suggested Luna, secretly eying Geo and Sonia.

"Thanks, Prez." said Geo, taking Sonia's hand.

"Yeah, thank you, Luna." said Sonia, taking Geo's hand, as they took off.

"....Whatever...." said Luna, under her breath, after everyone was gone.

Sonia and Geo stood in front of an entrance to a Haunted House. Sonia was trying to convince Geo to come in, but Geo was reluctant.

"I-I d-don't want to go in...." said Geo, trying to resist Sonia's pushing him in.

"Its not real, and plus, I'll be there with you!" she said, trying to reassure him, but she also had a big grin on her face.

"Haha! Afraid of a little ghosts, huh, kid?" laughed Omega-Xis.

"Oh, shut up Mega," nagged Lyra, "its actually kinda cute that he's not afraid to show that he is scared of something. Unlike a certain AM-ian I know...."

"YOU WANNA COME OUT AND SAY IT?!!" yelled Omega-Xis.

"L-lighten up, Mega....I-I'll go in, Sonia....." said Geo, finally subduing.

"Yay!" she cheered, as she grabbed him by the hand, and they ran inside.

"*Sigh* I'll never understand women, human, or not...." groaned Omega-Xis as he went inside behind them.

Sonia and Geo latched them selves inside the car of the ride, and started off inside the actual ride part of the Haunted House. Geo yelped at most of the things that popped out, and Sonia just sat there next to him, a smile on her face. After the ride, Geo took a few deep breaths, and was fine.

"That was fun!" Sonia said.

"If you like being scarred to death...." muttered Geo, under his breath.

"You say something?" asked Sonia.

"No. Just thinking out loud." Geo admitted.

As they walked, Sonia saw another ride that she wanted to go on.

"Classic Netopian Gondola Ride?" said Geo, reading the sign.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? " she asked.

Geo checked the clock on his Variable, which was still in a bracelet-like shape, on his wrist; now, it resembled a watch more than a bracelet though.

"Hm...I don't think we can; the circus starts in less than ten minutes," he started, but then saw the disappointed look on her face and added, "but if it doesn't last to long, I'll go on it with you!"

"Thanks, Geo." she said, smiling at him, as they walked towards the circus tent, still hand in hand.

As the two of them approached, they saw Bud, Zack, and Luna, standing there, waiting.

"Took you too long enough...." said Luna.

"Sorry... I was kinda reluctant to go on the ride, so that held us up." said Geo.

"Its no problem, your here now!" said Zack.

"Wow, is this whole thing a Real Wave?" said Geo, looking at the Tent. It was massive. It must have gone up at-least ten stories, and was a good half mile long.

They walked inside, and where awestruck almost immediately. The stands where unbelievably high, and in the middle of it all, stood a ring of Real Wave projectors, that not only supported and made all the stands along with the Tent itself, it would generate each stage for each act. Supposedly, it was connected to a Giant Projector underground, which generated the entire park.

"Amazing..." was the only word Geo was able to say.

"Come on! Let's get to our seats before the show starts!" yelled Zack, using his height to scope them out.

After a few minutes of wrestling through the crowds, they finally managed to get to their seats.

"Gah! ...Animals!" yelled Zack, crawling out of the crowd, and up into his seat.

They all laughed, as the lights came up, and the Ring Master came out.

"Welcome one, welcome all! Prepare to be amazed, as you enjoy the best entertainment from all four corners of the globe, and more! Welcome to the Globetrotter Tent!

The first act was astonishing. The Real Wave floor opened up, revealing a bed of hot coals, with posts the thickness of Soda Cans protruding. The three performers jumped out, and landed on the posts with their hands. Rings of Fire shot from the floor, as they effortlessly jumped through them, landing on their hands. The act ending with three post coming out of the floor in the, as hot steam started shooting through the pipes, as they started regressing into the ground. The performers jumped from post to post, landing on there feet, on the three posts in the middle, as the second-to-innermost posts spat fire.

There were massive cheers.

Suddenly, spotlights began sweeping the crowds.

"For the next act.....We will have one lucky couple participate as well!" yelled the Ring Leader, his voice drawing everyone in.

Ten lights turned to eight. Eight to Five. Five to Three. Three to Two. And Two to One. And then it narrowed. It continued sweep the crowd, and moved right over Sonia and Geo.

He let out a small, sharp breath....and then it backtracked, and landed on them.

"Let the young couple come down!" yelled the Ring Leader.

Geo tried to hide his face in his shirt, as he turned seven shades of red. Sonia grabbed his hand, and pulled him down with her, until finally, Geo and Sonia stood next to the Ring Leader, Geo still red in the face.

"What are your names, young couple?" asked the Ring Leader.

"I-I'm G-Geo." said Geo, embarrassed.

"I'm! Uh...I'm....Lyra?," she said, making a name up out of the blue, "(Sorry, Lyra, your name was the first that came to mind.)"

"(Don't worry about it, honey)." replied Lyra.

"Geo and Lyra, is it? Well, let me get out of your way, so you may partake in this act!" said the Ring Leader, backing out of the ring.

From afar, Luna watched. "I'm gonna get something to drink." she said to Bud and Zack, leaving.

After weaving her way through the crowd, she stood in the deserted concessions part of the Tent, even though Geo and Sonia where just starting to participate in the act. She was slightly curious as to what they would be doing, but was more jealous than anything.

"Why, hello there young lady." said the Ring Leader, spotting Luna. His voice was trance inducing.

"Hello." she replied.

"I can feel your jealousy. You like him. She does to. And you hate her for it, right?" said the Ring Leader.

"Yes." she replied. The trance was helping, but everything Luna replied to, was how she really felt.

"Do you want to seperate them?" asked the Ring Leader.

"Yes." replied Luna.

"Then let this Spider leave his mark," Spider said. He snapped his fingers, "Noise Change: Red Queen Ophicua.

Luna let loose a scream, as she was enveloped with Noise, and was forcefully EM Wave Changed with Vogue.

Luna, was now Queen Ophicua, but her color scheme was red and purple.

"Go, and end your jealousy." said Spider, disappearing.

"Yessssssss. Get rid of Ssssssonia." she hissed.

"(I wonder what they are going to have us do...I can't wait!)" said Sonia to Geo.

"(I don't know....For some reason, I'm not looking forward to this as you are....)" said Geo.

"(Te-he! You just have to lighten up!)" she said to him.

"(I wish it where that simple.)" he replied to her, just giving her a hard time at this point.

"Our cute couple is waiting anxiously for what act they will be participating in. Rest assured, Geo and Lyra, you will not be alone!" said Spider, as the Ring Leader over a PA system.

"(I'm not getting a good vibe....)", Geo warned Sonia.

"(Me neither. Be on your toes....)" she agreed.

"Lets see, how, not only our couple, but the entire audience, _survives _this Snake's Carm! HAHAHAHA!" heckled Spider over the PA.

The entire Tent changed. The Tent itself became a massive wall of impermeable trees, to thick to maneuver through. Cobras and other deadly snakes materialized from Real Waves, and not only rounded people into groups, but blocked all the exits.

"Kehehe! Come face me, if you want them free!" a voice boomed. It seemed to come from the towering tree in the center of the Tent, constructed from millions of Real Wave Snakes.

"That voice....Luna! But, I thought I'd taken care of her Queen Ophicua form!" exclaimed a distraught Geo.

*Brrrrrring. Brrrrring.*

"Bud! What's going on!?" asked Geo.

"I dunno! I'm managing to keep a small area clear of the snakes to protect, but I can't seem to burn those tree's down, even with my flames!" exclaimed Taurus Fire.

"Keep the Snakes clear of the people. Sonia and I will take care of Prez." commanded Geo.

"Can do!" said Bud, hanging up.

Geo locked eyes with Sonia, and they knew immediately what to do.

"Transcode: 003! Mega Man!"

"Transcode: 004! Harp Note!"

"Wow, even the Wave Road is like a forest." said Mega Man, inside the Giant Tree's Cyber Core.

"I know. I guess the environment in the Real World affects the environment on the Wave Road." guessed Harp Note.

"Come on, lets go!" said Mega Man, stepping out onto the road, that looked like Vines.

It was actually composed of EM Wave Snakes, and as he stepped on them, they dispersed, making the road disappear. He made it across, and after a moment, they reappeared. Harp Note traversed across rather easily, weighing nothing, the Snake's where not disturbed in their sleep, and were oblivious to her presence.

"I have an idea. Since I don't disturb them, I'll find a path across, and then you follow my steps. That way you won't fall off the Wave Road, trying to find the exit." she explained.

"That sounds like a plan to me....! Sonia! Watch out!" he said, jumping in front of her, taking a very high powered Cannon blast.

"What is that?!" she asked, taking an offensive position.

"A NullMortor. They are stronger than regular Viruses. Come on, lets take them out. Wave Battle! Ride on!" he yelled.

The NullMortor'was accompanied by NullMettenna, and a NullCobra. Mega Man activated an Invisible card, and after he phased out, slotted in a MadVulcan1, with a Cannon, firing the cannon, engulfed the Vulcan shots in it. This took out the NullMettenna.

Seeing the NullMortor's shots, he through up his shield, but he didn't see the NullCobra. It launched at him, breaking his shield, and covering a small area with poison.

"Time Bomb!" he yelled, the bomb appearing on the Wave Road. It exploded, destroying the NullCobra. Now, all that was left was the NullMortor. He was about to use three cannons, when they fused together.

"Galaxy Advance: Impact Cannon!" he said, letting loose a massive shot. The cannon blast slammed into the NullMortor, igniting the area around it in an explosion. It had been deleted by the blast.

"*Huff. Huff. Huff.* Those things are tough." panted Mega Man.

"Seriously. There has to be an easier way to take them out..." Harp Note said, trying to catch her breath.

"It seems Null Viruses form, well, Null element copies of whatever viruses are in the area....Wait, Null? The last time, it was _Void._ I guess, Null Viruses are weaker?" questioned Mega Man.

"By how much?" asked Harp Note.

"Quite a bit. But I'll know for sure if we have to face a Null Wizard.....Sonia, do you feel fuzzy?" asked Mega Man, the air feeling strange.

"Yeah, I thought it was just my body from my first time fighting a virus like that." admitted Harp Note.

Black and White Crimson started forming in the air, but was sucked away somewhere.

"Crimson? But, its color...well, it isn't _crimson,_" said Mega Man, confused, "I'll have to tell Ace when I see him..... Come on Sonia, lets go!" yelled Mega man, moving on to the next area.

As they slowly made there way across the area, there where limited fights. But blocking the entrance into the next area, was a door. A voice boomed from somewhere.

"**TO PROGRESS ONWARD, DEFEAT THE NINE SERPENT KINGS. ONE ALONE CANNOT ACCOMPLISH. TWO TOGETHER, WILL PREVAIL."**

"Nine Serpent Kings?" questioned Mega Man.

"Serpent Kings....maybe it has something to do with the Cobra viruses." suggested Harp Note.

Mega Man scanned their surroundings, and noticed the eight cobra statues around the giant Wave Road square they where on.

"Sonia....Bet back-to-back with me...." said Mega Man, pointing his Buster straight ahead. Sonia did as she was told.

There was a very deep and powerful rumbling. The stone colored coating of the nine statues fell off, as they started to raise to Gargantuan heights.

"Four each. We have to take care of them before we go on." said Mega Man. Sonia nodded, agreeing.

The Snakes stood silently, as smaller cobras started pouring out of their mouths. Mega Man shot is Buster, blasting the cobras, while Harp note had amps out, launching notes in several directions. Each time they destroyed a round of cobras, the statues neared.

After about eight rounds of cobras, the Statues started moving in a circular pattern, closing in, then moving out, and then in again.

Mega Man blasted them, each shot making them move all the faster. Harp Note was using Shock Note as fast as she could.

There was only one left, but it was moving to fast to hit.

"Gah! I can't hit it!" complained Mega Man, firing as fast as he could.

"Geo, I have an idea." Harp Note said, stopping her Shock Notes.

"I'm all ears." said Mega Man, holding his Buster for a charged shot.

"If I use my Machine Gun Strings, I can hold it up. You'll have to come around here fast enough though, and shoot it with your Charged Shot. Remember what it said. We've been trying to take it down by ourselves. _'ONE ALONE CANNOT ACCOMPLISH. TWO TOGETHER, WILL PREVAIL.'_"

Mega Man nodded to her, as he took his position, having himself and Omega-Xis focus to make a more powerful Charged Shot. Harp Note started counting out beats in her head, and changed the tempo, so make it that the Snake passed her on the third count. She whispered her plan to Mega Man.

"Machine Gun Strings!," she nailed the statue, and it struggled to get free. "now Geo!"

Mega Man pivoted on his foot, as Harp Note ducked. He had a clear shot.

"Charge Shot!" he yelled, letting loose the powerful blast.

In a burst of heat and light, the Snake exploded, releasing the barrier into the next room.

"Come on, Sonia. I think the next area is the last." he said moving into the next area.

".....*Huff. Huff. Huff.* I can't believe he's not even tired. That exhausted me." said Harp Note, falling to her knees.

"What do you expect? One of Geo's friend is on the line, and that's probably the first thing on his mind, not his own exhaustion. And, Omega-Xis is, well, Omega-Xis." explained Lyra.

"Yeah, your right....I'm glad Geo is so caring." said Harp Note, a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Mega Man came back trough to the area, and he immediately noticed her down on her knees.

"Are you okay, Sonia!?" Mega Man said, rushing over to her.

She put her arms around him, as he helped her stand up. "Y-yeah. Just a bit tired is all. The Null Viruses, the regular viruses to get here, and the Statues kinda wore me out...." Harp Note explained.

Mega Man started,"Let's wait until you get you energy back before we-"

"We can't! All those other people need help, and so does Luna! I'll be fine, Geo....I promise." she said.

"....I'm going to hold you to that," he said, "now lets go help Prez." said Mega Man.

"Yeah...._(Thanks Geo....)_" she said as they walked into the final area.

Getting to the final door was deceptively easy in the final area. It was simply a straight shot. To the door. The same voice boomed as before.

"**TWO TOGETHER, FREED THE WAY. ONE ALONE, MAY FACE THE TRIALS. TO PROGRESS....ALL BROTHERBANDS MUST BE CUT."**

They looked at each other.

"I'll do it. You have many more brothers than me...and your my only one." said Harp Note.

"....Okay. Be careful. Prez is strong in the Queen Ophicua form." said Mega Man, concerned.

"I will." she said, cutting their BrotherBand, and rushing through the door.

***BROTHERBAND TERMINATED.***

"...Be careful, Sonia...."

Harp Note rushed in, mind set on freeing Luna.

"Kehehe-he! I knew you would come." heckled Red Queen Ophicua.

"Luna! What happened? Why are you like this...?" asked Harp Note.

"Itssss because of you! You! Your conssstantly with Geo. You love him, and he lovessss you! I can't sssstand it! _I _want to be with him! I took thisss power, ssso I could get rid of you! Get rid of Sssssssonia." Red Queen Ophicua ranted.

Harp Note was stunned, "You...have feelings for him....? I...I didn't know....It's just...Geo has always been there when I need him, and never lost faith in me, even when I did something strange....Like when I joined Lady Vega, he didn't like it, but he never lost faith in me...."

"Itsss ssstupid! I don't sssee why he caresss ssso much for you....I will get rid of you, ssso we can be together! That'sss why I let the Noissssse take me in." hissed Red Queen Ophicua.

Harp Note said, "Luna....I have to free you from the Noise...I'm sorry. Wave Battle! Ride On!"

"Hissssss."

Red Queen Ophicua wasted no time in attacking Harp Note. She fired a laser beam from her, eyes, which Harp Note easily side stepped. That didn't stop her from knowing how strong it was; it launched chunks of the Wave Road high into the air.

"Shock Note!" yelled Harp Note, making sure to dial back her attack; she wanted to defeat Luna, not delete her.

Red Queen Ophicua, on the other hand, was aiming for deletion. "Serpant Charge!" A massive Statue appeared next to her, and they charged, forcing Harp Note to dodge the statue, and then immediately jump to dodge Red Queen Ophicua's attack.

"Machine Gun Strings!" Harp Note's guitar strings launched forward, constricting Red Queen Ophicua's movement. After a blazing barrage of notes, she moved extremely close to Red Queen Ophicua, ready to use her Pulse Song, but Red Queen Ophicua was faster, using her Gorgon's Eye to blast Harp Note.

Harp Note took the full force of the blast, and couldn't move afterward either; a Gravity effect was added to the beam. Four cobras came out of the ground, restraining Harp Note, while draining her strength at the same time. Red Queen Ophicua summoned a staff that looked like a cobra, and charged towards Harp Note, staff raised, at full speed.

There was a shattering noise, a scream, and flash of light.

Mega Man stood there, blocking Red Queen Ophicua's attack with a Sword; he was fighting the pull of powerful chains that where trying to pull him out of the area, having forced his way through the door to protect Harp Note.

"*Labored Breathing* Are...you okay....Sonia?" he managed to ask, while resisting the pull of the chains, and Red Queen Ophicua's attack at the same time.

"I'm okay, but Geo! You can't fight like this, get out of here!" she commanded.

"Heh, sorry Sonia. Your to beat up to continue fighting....I'll try and hold her off long enough for you to recover; I won't be able to fight her well like this...." he said, having trouble holding back the staff.

Omega-Xis was annoyed,"Gah! Kid, these chains are too much of a burden! Looks like we'll be slowed down while we're fighting, and we won't be able to use another Battle Card other than the Sword you have now."

"That's fine....It will dial back out strength....So lets try and get Prez back to normal! Wave Battle! Ride On!"

Mega Man knew this would be a hard fight. His Sword had been reduced to a damage of 10, his Buster stats had all been lowered to 1, and it would severely reduce his movement time with the chains pulling on him; if he used his shield, they would pull him out.

Several cobras rushed towards him, and he managed to dodge most of them, destroying the one in his row with a few slashes of his sword. He could tell Red Queen Ophicua was holding back more than when she was fighting Harp Note.

"I don't want to fight you, Mega Man! I want to get rid of Sssonia!" she hissed, shooting a barrage of cobras and a Gorgon's Eye beam at an exhausted Harp Note.

Mega Man took the entire attack, using his buster to move him along. After the smoke cleared, he stood there, a determined look in his eyes. "I can't let you do that!," he yelled, "I _**WILL **_protect her! I'm sorry Prez, but beating you is the only way to free you!"

There was a blinding flash of light......

***On the Astro Wave***

The Astro Wave was littered with craters, chunks of it missing, or falling off, due to the battle that was taking place. Rouge was exhausted, and it showed. Null looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat; like he was toying with Rogue.

"(Gah, he's too strong....)" thought Rogue.

"Don't tell me your finished already? You cracked my armor, so I thought you would be a good fight, but it looks like I was wrong." sighed Null, only deepening Rogue's anger.

"DON'T TAUNT ME!" yelled Rogue, his anger peaking.

There was a flash of light as Rogue lifted his sword, and a voice that seemed to reflect Rogue's thoughts..

"**One who fights alone. One who desires power. Last of a civilization. Embrace your birthright. Loneliness: your life. Battle: your forte. I will bestow upon you the first level of the power of the God of Destruction....Become....Cataclysm Rogue!"**

Rogue was engulfed in a black flame. The flame began crystallizing all around him, changing his appearance. On his legs, he grew two additional spikes on each leg, which turned a blackish-gold color. His hair turned black, as his visor's spikes extended, and grew backwards. The purple flame engulfing his hand grew, engulfing his whole arm. The Mu symbol on his chest turned a deceptive silver color.

"....**THIS,** is power! Feel the strength of the last Murian!" yelled Rogue.

"......So you managed to utilize "Earth"? Impressive....You could be dangerous. I should dispose of you now." said Null, drawing his blade.

Rogue pulled his Blade of Laplace, now more like a jagged-edged Claymore, than its earlier scimitar-like form.

Their blades collided with incredible force, send a shock wave out after their collision. Rogue was now one par, no, _stronger_ than Null now, and he knew it.

Using his new strength, he forced Null backwards, and using his free hand, punched him, sending him backwards. Null raised his sword, and charged at Rogue with incredible speed, and as Rogue swung his sword to attack, thinking his Mu Barrier would protect him, Null disappeared, and reappeared, striking him from behind.

Null taunted him, "Heh, you underestimated me. Just because you where fighting at full strenght, and grew stronger, doesn't mean _I _was fighting at full strength."

With a powerful swing, Rogue spun on his foot, slamming his sword into Null, striking him with all his force.

"And you shouldn't be so quick to judge _my _strength." Rogue said triumpitly.

"(That last blow was a big one; it heavily damaged my armor....A few more hits like that, and he'll delete me....I had best retreat while I'm ahead.....)" thought Null.

"I'll finish you now..." said Rogue, raising his blade as he neared Null.

"Hm....How about at a later date? I would love to fight you at your _**full **_power in that form. Until then." said Null, vanishing as his body simply phased out.

"........You will not survive our next encounter, Null." said Rogue.

***Inside the Giant Real Wave Projector.***

"I _**WILL **_protect her! I'm sorry Prez, but beating you is the only way to free you!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and a soothing voice.

"**One who fights for others. One who lends their power. You fight to protect your love and bonds for and to others. You bring hope and strength to others, and now you need it. Embrace the first level of power that is awarded to Heroes, and Guardians.... Become...Mega Man Infinity!"**

A blinding light surrounded Mega Man. As his body came into view, it changed. He was no longer his blue color, but a brilliant blueish-white. The silver marks on his helmet turned golden, and his Visor, blue. Line like marks seemed to radiate from the Star Force Emblem on his chest to his shoulders, hands, and legs. Golden Scarfs flowed beautifully, as they seemed to wave in the wind, wrapped around his upper arms. His Mega Arm had the same lines radiating on it, making the device smaller, but more streamlined, and more like a natural gauntlet.

The sky blue scarf around his neck, and the dazzling, golden Star Force Symbol where beautiful, and seemed to give off a light, as if he could light even the darkest places, simply with his presence.

The chains that bound him before, shattered. It seemed to make his heart call out, and his BrotherBand with Sonia was reestablished.

"Luna! Can you hear me? I'm sorry, but I have to stop you!" he said, pointing his Buster at her.

Light and energy seemed to be drawn into this Buster from his surroundings, other than from himself. His buster started to glow, as the light coming from the set-in grooves created by the lines intesnified.

"Laser Shot!" he yelled.

A brilliant beam of silver, gold, and blue fired from his Buster, slamming into Red Queen Ophicua. After the light faded, Luna lay on the ground, unconscious, and a massive amount of the Black and White Crimson was in the air. Like he expected, it was sucked off somewhere.

He walked over, and hoisted Luna up on his shoulders, and then walked over to Harp Note.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah.....Geo, what was that power?" she asked him, still marveling at his apperance.

"I don't know, but I heard a voice that told me it was the first level of power given to Heroes and Guardians.....I know it has something to do with the Star Program that Orion gave me...._(Orion...Who __**is**_ _he?....)_" he wondered.

"Lets get Luna out of here...We can talk later." smiled Harp Note, as Mega Man helped her up.

A few moments later, Geo, Sonia, Bud, and Zack all stood around Luna, trying to wake her up.

"Oh....My head..." she moaned as she woke up.

"What happened?" asked Vogue, having no recollection of the events that had taken place since they met Spider.

"Some how, you Noise changed into _Red _Queen Ophicua. Sonia tried to stop you as Harp Note, but since she was trying to hold back, got exhausted trying to fight you. I was fighting you, held up by some kind of chains, and some kind of power, Mega Man Infinity, was given to me, and with my Charged Shot, I was able to dispel all of the Noise." explained Geo.

"Oh..._(That's right...I was jealous of Geo and Sonia, and that Noise Card that Spider-guy gave me and Vogue forced us into a Noise Change....Is this what my jealousy has done? I terrorized all these people, and I almost did permanent damage to Geo...and Sonia. I was so mad about Sonia being with Geo....that I forgot that I should have been happy for them. I need to make it up to them....)_" she thought.

"We should all head home. Its been a long day. Bud spent most of the time Sonia and I spent trying to free you, burning through Forest and Snakes. And Zack was trying to hack the system to make literal FireWalls to stop the Snakes from getting people.

"We were worried about you, Prez." admitted Zack.

"Thank you....all. _(Why should I be jealous? Of course those two will be together, but, at least they are still my friends.)_" she said, happily.

"Let's all head home; its been a long day. *Gurgle.*" said Geo, and his stomach.

"Hahah! I know a great burger place; we could head there on our way back to Echo Ridge." suggested Bud; everyone agreed.

Geo took Sonia's hand, as all five of them boarded the Wave Liner, and made off for the Burger Joint.

Everyone was having a good time, just talking, enjoying the food; just being teenagers, when out of the corner of his eye, Geo saw Ace approaching.

"Oh, Ace. I actually meant to give my report to you." said Geo.

"That's fine, but that's not why I came here...." said Ace; he seemed nervous.

"Oh, why is it then?" asked Geo.

"Uh, I don't really know how to put this...I don't really have a best friend, and Acid suggested it to me....Could you be my best man at mine and Tia's wedding?" he asked Geo.

"Uh, ya, sure. I've gotta admit though, I don't really know what to do at a wedding...." stated Geo.

"That's fine, I'll tell you what to do later. Thanks Geo." Ace, obviously happy that he asked.

"No problem, Ace. Just email me the date when it comes up." said Geo.

Ace replied, " I will but it shouldn't be for a few months; she wants to get married in the country she was born it."

"That's fine." said Geo.

"Thanks." said Ace.

"Not a problem." said Geo, getting back to everyone, as Ace started to leave.

"Gah! I'm sick of all the _lovey-dovey _crap going on right now." complained Omega-Xis.

"I think a cultural event such as this would do you some good, Omega-Xis." stated Acid.

"What!? You sayin' I'm stupid?" retaliated Omega-Xis.

"Well, no, but it is 'Are you saying I am stupid?'", commented Acid.

"Uh, I'm gonna go before they _really_ start at it." laughed Ace.

"Okay, see you later, Ace." laughed Geo, trying to calm down Omega-Xis.

"(Hm...A wedding....they usually have dances.)" said Luna.

"(Yeah, why?)" asked Vogue.

"(I need to make it up to Sonia and Geo, and I can't think of a better way, than to put the two of them together, with me out of their way.)" replied Luna.

"(How are you going to do that?)" asked Vogue.

"(Being Student Body President has its perks....)" Luna replied, a smile on her face.

Geo returned home, several hours later, after everyone had spent sometime in the park, just fooling around, trying to kill time..

"I heard what happened; Mega Man made an appearance, too." said Kelvin, helping Hope cook dinner, as Geo walked through the door with Sonia.

"Oh, hi Sonia! Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hope asked.

"Would that be a problem?" asked Sonia, hoping that they would let her stay.

"Not at all!" said Kelvin, a grin on his face, as he looked towards Geo.

After Geo and Sonia had helped set the table, everyone was eating.

"This is great!" commented Sonia.

"Its Mom's recipe." said Geo, as he scarfed down the spaghetti.

"Oh, thank you, Sonia." said Hope, as she got up from the table.

"You want me to help?" asked Geo, as Kelvin started collecting the dirty plates.

"Nah, you have company." said Kelvin.

"Um, I'm sorry to impose, but would it be okay if I spent the night?" asked Sonia, which caught Geo by surprise.

"Hm? If you want to, its not a problem at all. But you don't have anythings." stated Hope.

"The Wave Road?" asked Kelvin.

"How'd you know?" smiled Sonia.

"Ah, that's right. Your...Harp Note? Right? Like Geo is Mega Man." asked Hope, and Sonia nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"Well, I don't know about you too, but I'm going to head to bed. Geo, just make sure to lock up when she gets back." said Kelvin, still with a teasing look on his face.

"Ah, Kelvin! Don't tease him. I think they make a cute couple." said Hope, smacking Kelvin on the shoulder.

Geo started,"How did you-"

"I saw you to asleep." laughed Kelvin, as he went into his room.

"Uh....I'll be back in a moment. Transcode: 004! Harp Note!" said Sonia, pulsing in, but not quick enough to hide that she was blushing.

Using the Wave Road, she managed to get to her room in a little under five minutes.

She gather her things, with a big smile on her face.

Lyra decided to ask, "Why are you so much happier than usual?"

"Hm? Oh, its nothing. Since Geo turned into Mega Man Infinity...I just feel warm, being around him...Its almost like when I first met him...." she admitted.

"Are you sure its not _because_ he's Mega Man...Infinity?" asked Lyra.

"What do you mean? I like Geo. Not Mega Man. I don't care if he's protecting me, or if I'm protecting him; I can honestly say, if Geo and I would have met, and neither of us knew anything about the EM Wave Change, or where able to ourselves, I'd be just as happy with him now, and would have the exact same feelings for him. _Geo _was the one who I made a BrotherBand with." said Sonia defensively.

"...Okay, honey. I was just think out loud. I'm glad you think that way too." stated Lyra.

Sonia smiled, and Pulsed In, making her way to Geo's house in a few minutes time.

"Oh, there you are," said Geo, fixing a pallet on the floor, "you can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on this."

Sonia started to protest, saying, "Thanks Geo, but you really don't have to..."

"No worries, its okay; and I insist that you take the bed." said Geo, obviously taking no for an answer.

"Fine." said Sonia, a mischievous look on her face.

Geo walked over to his window, opened, and stepped out.

"GEO!" yelled Sonia, surprised.

"What?" he said, poking his head around.

"I-I thought you fell out the window..." she said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh, I've never shown you! Come here!" he said, taking her hand, helping her out the windows.

As he helped her out, she noticed that there was a fire-escape-like structure built from Geo's window to the roof; only going up. There was a small metal slap, and a telescope on a small elevator.

"I can get my telescope up here, so I can get a better look at the stars, rather than through my window." explained Geo.

"This is cool, Geo.." said Sonia, impressed by the simplicity of it, but it struck her in awe at the same time: the millions of stars twinkling carelessly and happily in the sky.

They laid under the stars in silence for a long time, until Sonia tried to start up conversation.

"Geo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he replied.

"Why do you like to look at the stars?", she asked.

"Hm....Well, now, its more of a guilty pleasure. I used to watch the stars, because that's where Dad was. I had always calmed me, or made me feel safe. But even since he's come home, they've had the same effect, but I don't know why." he said.

She replied, "Ah......Well,....They are beautiful."

Geo swallowed a lump in his throat. "N-not as beautiful as you though."

Both of their faces turned red. Sonia wiggled her way next to Geo, and wrapped her arms around his. She rested her head against his.

Geo could smell her perfume: strawberries and vanilla.

They sat their in silence, paying attention to the person next to them, and not the stars in the sky any longer.

After a few moments, Geo turned his head, and saw that Sonia was fast asleep. He stood up, and carefully slid his arms under her, and picked her up in his arms. He moved slowly back down to the window, as not to wake her.

He placed her on his bed, and pulled the covers over her. He pushed her hair out of her face.

"...I love you, Sonia." he whispered.

"Geo...." she muttered in her sleep.

He took her hand, and watched her sleep, before finally falling asleep himself.

***At the Dealer Castle***

"How much Noise was collected?" asked King.

"A moderate amount. We still need fifty percent more to end the first phase." stated Spider, shuffling a deck of cards.

"This is becoming difficult....I don't have enough Triggers for the Noise Cards....I need someone who I can gather a large amount of Noise from, and quickly. At this rate, I'll never make it Phase 2, let alone Phase 3...." griped King.

"Actually....I know a certain person...who if I can locate...will act right into our plans....Let's continue while the stage is set...." said Spider, silently laughing at his own puns.

King commanded, "Find him, and carry on. Mega Man had better hope he can withstand the Noise _now_."


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's Note: Well, I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to publish this chapter. Things keep me busy, along with starting a bunch of other projects. I hope to update this again, in a much shorter time frame than it took to get this chapter out. But remember this: even if it takes a long time, I'm not giving up on this story!

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review it when you finish.

My best regards to all.)

Chapter Seven

Buildings crumbled as people ran screaming into the streets; the sky was pure black, only lit by the flames on the earth below. A beam of purple sliced across buildings and crowds, many people falling, dead, from its blow. Men and women clutched their children in their arms, and tried to crawl under debris for cover, sometimes, to no avail.

Geo was stunned; such ruthless bloodlust….Who could be doing this? He ran forward, trying to block the sounds of crying children, and whimpering, pleading adults from his mind. He ducked, barely dodging falling debris.

As he closed in on the strange, gigantic figure, which he at first thought to be a misshapen pile of ruble in the distance, which now became a gigantic, ominous silhouette, he saw many smaller forms...fighting it?

As he neared, he still was not able to identify, or even look at the giant figure – it being cloaked in a black cloud. What he could make out though, was the people fighting it.

One was a bulky man; he resembled Acid Ace to Geo, with scarred armor, covered in burn marks. He was slashing relentlessly at the monster, but to no avail.

There was another man; he couldn't see him clearly, but after seeing the glowing silver symbol on his chest, he knew who he was, and who the previous man was. Rouge and Acid Ace; they where fighting whatever monster that was.

The silhouette fired two thin beams of energy, sideswiping both Rogue and Acid Ace, sending them hurling through the air. They crashed into buildings, making them collapse upon them. It looked like they where going to try and retreat; it was obviously to strong for either of them.

But there was still one person fighting it. He ran, dodging stay rays of energy, and ever falling concrete.

He was close enough to see to see the fighter, although he still couldn't make out the monster.

It was Sonia, as Harp Note. And around her neck, was Geo's pendant, burned and scratched; but not from this battle, that much he could tell.

Her size and speed was definitely an asset that was adding her; she was avoiding –even if just barely- the attacks that the monster threw at her. She moved as fast as she could, and attacked whenever she had an opening, but nothing had any affect. The Shock Notes streaked through the air, but once they collided, where just that to the monster: air.

The monster swung his fist, missing Sonia, and _passing through Geo._ He hadn't noticed it until just now; he couldn't touch anything.

Harp Note continued to attack the beast, but to no avail. A large sword seemed to form from mid-air, and slashed, leaving a stretch of the actual blade. Geo would have remembered that it had something to do with moving just under the speed of light, extending time, where it not for the fact that Sonia took the full force of the attack.

"Sonia!" he yelled, running towards her. He collapsed to his knee's the flames all around not effecting him. What kind of monster was strong enough to do this kind of damage, and to take out Sonia with a single strike?

He tried to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't touch her. "I-I'm sorry Geo….I…I couldn't stop him. A cold feeling enveloped him.

He turned towards the beast, rage boiling. "EM Wave Change!" he yelled. But nothing happened. There was no way he could fight; nothing he could do.

A thin red beam was resting on his chest. There was a roar and a flash of light, and a power far greater than Geo had ever imagined. He screamed.

And fell out of his chair, onto the floor. He had broken out into a cold sweat. He was panting, as he checked the clock: 3: 15 a.m. He stumbled down the stairs. His breath was heavy, his vision blurred. More than that, sensation in all his limbs was low, and he was cold. So very cold.

He stumbled through the hall-it had never seemed this long before- and crawled into the bathroom. After a few moments, he stood in the shower, the water beating against his skin. "Full heat….," he managed to say to the system. The water was scalding hot; his skin was visibly red from the water; yet he was still hold. His skin was hot, but he was cold.

Geo stepped out of the shower, put on his pajama's, and opened the door. He turned on the light so he could see, and Sonia was standing there, a concerned look on her face.

He stood there, and she embraced him tightly. "I…I dreamed…I saw something kill you. You were trying to protect me, but it…," she started, voice breaking.

"Its okay….I'm okay." he said to reassure her. Somehow, she had had a part of the dream he had had. Somehow, being close to her made him warm. He held her tight, as much to warm himself, as to reassure her. In that moment, he realized just how much they needed each other. He would get stronger. And he would protect her.

***At the Edge of a Noise Wave***

Spider walked slowly, trying to find the exact location he needed to resurrect the next pawn of the game. A strange feeling over took him, and he smiled; he had arrived.

He drew an Ace Noise card -the only one they had at that- and placed it on the ground. He stepped back, and activated the Card. A storm of the Black and White Noise swarmed around that card. Spider smiled. What would be the penultimate step in King's performance was set.

"Go, and wreak havoc…Black Ace Sirius."

Sirius smiled, and disappeared.

***Back at Geo's House***

Geo and Sonia hadn't slept since they had woken from the nightmares. They had sat and reflected to each other everything that had happened, each of the nightmares etched into their minds. Geo managed to look at the clock, and noticed that they where supposed to meet Luna, Bud, and Zack at the park in an hour. They where both already dressed, so he suggested they start that way; she agreed.

"So, what do you think caused those dreams?" asked Sonia, staring at her feet. She had a feeling of what did, but she had been made to promise not to tell Geo.

"I think…It's the Star program that Orion gave me….Orion is strange, and I know next to nothing about him…As far as I know, that's the program's way of showing me what will happen if we - I - fail to stop Null. I guess…it just broadcasted, and carried over to you." Geo tried to explain.

They stopped at the park; everyone was already there.

"Oh, good, you're here. Now, listen. We're all going to a pretty impressive event….We're going to an Orchestrate Festival in Netopia!" declared Luna.

"Orchestrate...as in Orchestra?" asked Geo. If Sonia had been a dog, her ears would have perked.

"Yeah, it's a gathering of some of the best, classical, and other genres," she added, as not to offend Sonia, "of music in the world, and my parents managed to get tickets for all of us. It's going to have some where upward of five hundred musicians, lots of ancient instruments, and the priceless, Crystal Piano."

"I've heard of that. It's a Piano where the body is composed of glass, and it was made over five hundred years ago, by hand. Apparently, if any of the processes in making it had differentiated, it would shatter under the strings tension, and well, here it is, or will be, five hundred years later." explained Zack.

"We've all ready cleared it, and I'm sure its no problem for you, Sonia, but we need you to get the A-okay from your parents, Geo," said Luna.

"Come on, kid. I'm getting restless; even this sounds good to me," grumbled Omega-Xis.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. When are we supposed to leave?" asked Geo.

"In about seven hours," stated Zack.

"Seven hours!?" said Geo, surprised.

"Yeah, so hurry up and pack!" commanded Luna.

"I'll be right back!" yelled Geo as he took off for his house, noticing Sonia pulsing in, probably to go pack herself.

"….Yeah….I understand…..Five hundred?...Okay….Just gone? No evidence?...I see…..Yeah, I'll tell him…..Alright, bye."

This was the conversation Geo heard as he walked in, seeing his dad cut off communication with someone.

"Who was that?" asked Geo.

"It was Ace. There was been reports of massive pieces of equipment just disappearing randomly. No thief. And for some reason, there is a massive amount of Noise and an old fashion EM Pulse before the thefts, so we don't know what, or who, is causing it. Ace wants to send you to Netopia. The WAZA there, and the one here in Electopia, which he will be guarding, are the only one's that haven't been stricken," explained Kelvin.

"Well, that's bad, and good. I was going to ask you to let me go to Netopia anyways. Everyone is planning on going to Orchestrate Festival."

"Piano Parade? Actually, that's where he needs you," started Kelvin, "you may not know it, but the Glass Piano there, is of great importance to EM scientist. Despite that it's just a glass instrument, it has a unique property, that is both good and bad; it destroys Noise, but creates Crimson in its place although it is still in a 2:1 ratio. Most of the equipment that has been stolen could be used as a Noise generator, and there is also a Reverse Engine, which turns stray EM Waves into electricity…if it's used on the Piano, it could become a massive Crimson generator, making Crimson, simply by the Noise it makes from being on."

***Beep. Beep.***

"Hello, Kelvin?"

"Yeah, what is it Ace? Geo is here too," said Kelvin.

"Well, we just got a report….An old Nuclear Fission Reactor, from 19XX, not a Fusion one like we use now….It's just…gone," said Ace, the shock notable in his voice.

"Gone? Has does something that big-and dangerous-simply vanish?" said Kelvin, weary of the whole thing.

"….I saw it happen. It was a Black Hole."

"(Kid, you don't think….)" commented Omega-Xis.

"(Yeah, Mega, I do….Sirius,)" responded Geo.

"(I thought we deleted him!)" complained Omega-Xis.

"(Looks like we didn't. He had the power of a Black Hole to begin with. There is no telling what he could do,)" answered Geo.

"Geo, I'm sorry to ask this of my son…."

"No, Dad, its fine. It's my job as a Commando," Geo said, reassuring his father.

"Thanks Geo. Promise me you won't let anything happen to you," commanded Kelvin.

"I promise," said Geo. It was almost like all those years that Kelvin was lost in space, only know, the roles where reversed.

"Haha! That's my boy. Good luck, Geo," he paused, and then grinned, one of his big, teasing grins, "with more than just the mission."

Geo rolled his eyes, but couldn't help from blushing; he knew that Kelvin was talking about Sonia.

Geo ran up to his room, ready to pack his things, when on his bed, he spotted an old-fashion envelope. Low Tech. High Security. It was a bright white, sealed with gold wax. There was a star constellation etched into it. The Hunter: Orion.

_Geo,_

_Something big is brewing. I've done some digging, and all the control of your friend Luna, and Sonia, was all caused by Dealer. King has something big planned; no doubt you heard from Ace that he was busted out. He's discovered a strange type of Black and White Crimson; I don't know what name your scientist will give them, but I have something simple: Yin and Yang._

_I don't know what he's doing with it, but I can only guess, and if I'm right, he could prove to be a great threat. Maybe enough to deter even Null. You must stop Sirius. I'm sure your friends at WAZA will be able to pinpoint King's base by then. I'm going to do some more research. Good luck; I fear you may need it. _

_I really would rather do this myself, but I can't. Forgive me for putting you in this position. I'd hate to lose my best friend._

_Stay safe and happy hunting. _

_Orion_

Geo noticed a few things about the letter. First, the handwriting was sketchy, almost like Orion had been trembling when he had written it. On top of that, there where blood stains on the letter; Orion's he guessed.

Another few things struck him as odd; how did Orion know so much about, not only King, but the 'Yin and Yang'? And why was King a threat, and how did Orion know?

He said he would want to do this himself….Did he have powers? An EM Wave Change? He must at least be capable of that; otherwise, how would he stand up against Null.

But most importantly…._'"I'd hate to lose my best friend."' _What did Orion mean? Geo? Or someone else?

Another piece of paper fell out.

_(.sredips fo luferaC .S.P)_

It looked hastily scribbled. He could not read the writing, so he placed it on the desk; he would figure it out later.

He began packing the things he would need for the trip: pajamas, clothes, toothbrush, socks, and all the other basics.

He stood up, and slammed his head into the bottom of his desk, sending a whole slew of things sliding onto the floor.

"Ow….!" he said, gathering the things up. Then he noticed something. The note had fluttered down to the ground, and he could make out the letters "P.S" He moved the book that was covering up, and read what it had to say.

_(P.S Careful of Spiders.)_

"Spiders?" asked Geo, suddenly itchy, swatting invisible spiders off himself.

Somehow, he knew Orion was right; Spider…the name seemed to mean something, but he couldn't but the name to anything that had happened.

Orion was strange; but he was informed. And for now, that's all Geo had to go on, and he had to trust him. Even if his mind, and Omega-Xis, warned against it.

Geo packed a few more things, and closed his bag. He ran down stairs, and after saying good-bye to Kelvin and Hope, left for the Wave Liner, ready to get to the airport.

Geo sat on the airplane, after a long two hour ordeal of actually trying to get on the plane. They were flying first class, not only for comfort, but for Sonia's sake, so that she didn't have to travel in disguise.

He watched the sea stream below; albatrosses looked like blurs, as Geo made the same journey, only much faster than the frigate bird could ever fathom.

His music was blaring through his ear buds. He was comfortable; and not just because of the first class seats. Sonia was sleeping next to him, her head on his shoulder, and they were hand in hand, underneath a soft fleece blanket.

He paused his music, and just listened to her breathe, while he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, even in the strange lighting of the plane. Her breath was warm against his arm, her hair was soft. He stroked his thumb against the palm of her hand.

Sonia pulled her legs up into the love-seat-type chair; having traded her jeans for knee length khaki-colored shorts, with a yellow stripe that streaked down the side. She cuddled up onto Geo, resting against him. He laid his head against hers, and fell into the strange sky-high sleep.

Sonia stood in a black place. No walls. No ceilings. No floors. Up and down, left and right, forward and back; they all faded together, undistinguishable, but somehow, she was illuminated, and she could see the darkness around her.

She began walking, and noticed two floating orbs; one a bluish-white, the other, a golden-black that managed to stand out from the darkness. And then a flash of light.

Orion stood across from her.

"You?….Orion?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"What do you want?" she asked, not knowing to be afraid, or glad that the teenage boy stood there.

Orion extended his hands, and the orbs floated towards them. He looked towards the bluish one. "Valor. Courage. Hope. Trust. Bonds. These are the things represented by him. Infinite power, through infinite bonds, and limitless love."

He turned his head, and addressed the black and gold orb. "Loneliness. Power. Strength. Determination. These are represented by this man. Boundless strength, derived from within, relying on no one; defending no one, but your own existence."

"Together, these powers can break the spell that he holds over reality, and only together, through the power of bonds _and _loneliness, can they break his spell," he started to explain.

Then, a strange orb appeared in the air. It was black on one side, gray in the middle, and white on the other side.

"Null…" she stated. She knew he had three sides; she may not have been herself, but she retained her memories of when she had been Black Queen of Harps.

"Yes. Null. Nothingness. Hope. Fear. Knowledge. These are what the three sides of Null represent. The Ivory Null. He wants to bring the two together," as he said this a resonance came from the blue and black orbs as the distance between them shrunk, " The Onyx Null, wants to tear them apart," this, he said, as the orbs distanced themselves, turning from orbs into wild balls of energy, and a horrible screeching noise filled the air.

"The Platinum Null. He wants nothing. He seeks knowledge, and acts practically, not by right and wrong. If ever he was to act to a moral code, Null would become complete. His Platinum color would either take on an Ivory, or Onyx tint. Null would become one entity, instead of three." As he said this, the two orbs floated to there beginning positions, and their forms.

"But…why do need you me?" asked Sonia. It was all a very brilliant display, but she didn't understand how she fit into all of this.

"Terrible things can happen with Null's plan. The balance of good and evil is delicate in this universe. If Light, becomes corrupted by Darkness, and if Darkness, becomes corrupted by Light," Orion started; the two orbs where closer than ever, a strange noise coming from them, and wild flares of energy shot from them, mixing into the other orb, "the balance shifts. You are the Restorer.

"If the worst happens, the one of Light will become Dusk, and the one of Darkness: Dawn. They are not meant for this."

"Wait, I don't understand….." Sonia murmured.

"The one of Bonds is not coded for Loneliness. The one of Loneliness is not coded for Bonds. If they switch sides of the spectrum, their codes are altered. They…become like Null."

"Geo," gasped Sonia.

"You are the Restorer. Through Respect – the one of Loneliness- and Love – the one of Bonds- can you restore them to their original selves. Infinity. Cataclysm. Sym…ies."

Orion continued talking, but she couldn't understand certain words.

Orion said one last thing. "Often, music is the gateway into are hearts and minds."

And then he disappeared.

Sonia stood there for a moment, and then opened her eyes.

She was cuddled up against Geo, who was sleeping himself. She looked at the clock, and there was still around four hours before touch down.

She raised her head and looked around; everyone was asleep. Omega-Xis' snoring could be heard from inside Geo's Variable.

She looked around again, and discovered that Luna was awake; she had just been reading. Sonia got up carefully, and moved towards her; maybe some conversation would make the flight more fun.

"Hey, Luna," Sonia said, a smile on her face.

Luna looked up from the magazine, and noticed Sonia, also turning off her music. "Oh, your up, Sonia?"

"Yeah, I just woke up, and didn't want to wake Geo….So…What's up? It seems like we haven't really talked in a long time," said Sonia, not really sure what to say. She knew from that Luna had liked Geo, so the situation was kind of awkward.

"Oh, not much. Just brushing up on my history before we get to the festival," she explained.

"Ah….Uh, Luna? Thank you for inviting me," smiled Sonia.

"You have nothing to thank me for yet; the fun hasn't even started," replied Luna. She knew what Sonia was really saying. _"Thanks for not being jealous of Geo and I."_

Geo awoke, to the soft noises of conversation between Sonia and Luna. But then, Sonia said something that made Geo's eyes bolt wide open: "Have you ever met a kid named Orion? And if so, did he have any connection with Red Queen Ophicua?"

It wasn't what Sonia said that grabbed his attention, but what Luna replied. "No…It wasn't someone named Orion…It was someone named Spider. He was in what was sorta like a bluish-black tuxedo, and had a white hat."

Spider. So, it was a person. Geo closed his eyes to think; maybe he was being too wary of Orion. After all, it was his Star Rain card that allowed him to save Sonia. And his best friend?…Did Geo know Orion from sometime in the past? Before Kelvin went into space? He couldn't remember; everything before then seemed to be a blur. Before he knew it, he was asleep, but his mind never stopped milling these things over.

Sonia, having finished talking to Luna, now knowing that, just maybe, Orion was really on their side, she walked over to her seat next to Geo and made it extend to a reclined position. She pulled the blanket over Geo and herself, and fell into a deep, content sleep for the remainder of the flight, as was everyone else.

It had been a few hours after they had managed to get off of their flight (after the process of tracking down their luggage; it seemed that even though flight had existed for several centuries, that this was a never ending problem) and now Geo was able to actually grasp the scale and grandeur surrounding this parade.

Men and women directed cars and floats, as they decorated the old-timely cobble stoned streets. Street lamps where glowing faintly in the evening, musical instrument decorations reflecting light in every direction, adding a festive feeling to the air, only increasing its grandeur. Performers marched in the street, practicing for the festival that was to take place tomorrow.

Bystanders cheered from behind barracks, as police officers held them back. The reason that Geo and his friends were in, was because of the special passes that Luna had managed to get her hands on. Sonia wasn't in disguise either; being as this was a musical festival, and considering that she still recorded, no one was surprised that she was there.

And that's when he saw it. The Glass Piano. It was on a majestic float that shone many different colored lights, of different intensity, making it sheen and shine, casting rainbows into the air around it.

Even if it weren't for the fact of its strange Noise properties, he could see where someone might attempt to steal the piano, just for its value. And what he had been told, and what he had heard was right; the simple fact that it stood together was amazing, almost deifying the laws of physics. And its song was beautiful as well, the man sitting on the chair of the piano, his hands gliding seamlessly and flawlessly over the keys.

Strangely enough, it was not Sonia who seemed to be the most captivated by the Piano, but Zack. He was frozen with awe.

Geo smiled, like everyone else, he was impressed…and then the jet-lag hit. Regardless of the fact that he had slept the majority of the trip, the trip across the time zones had thrown his internal clock out of sync, and he felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. He checked his Variable, and found that it was only 6 p.m., or 18:00, but the darkness had already affected him.

"*Yawn* Hey, guys….I think I'm going to head back to the hotel….," managed Geo.

No sooner than he had yawned, that the jet-lag hit the others. They all agreed to go back to the hotel, and get some sleep before the festival tomorrow.

As they started to head back, Geo noticed that Zack hadn't moved.

"Hey, Zack….," started Geo.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'll be back later. I'm gonna stay for a bit longer….," he said, his voice trailing off.

"I say if he wants to stay, let 'em. I need some shut eye," said Omega-Xis.

They all agreed, and made their way back to the hotel. Yet Zack stayed, captivated by the piano.

"_You can marvel at me, no? But you understand so much more. Endless possibilities await it. You have the knowledge. Let me have what I need."_

If someone was to look into Zack's eyes, they would see his pupils were quite large, even for the low lighting. He turned, and worked through the crowd unnoticed, going to fulfill Sirius' bidding.

Geo lay on the couch (having been but in the same room-the larger one- with Sonia and Luna, he let them each have a bed room, while he decided to sleep in the living room), sleep escaping him. He was exhausted, but his mind wouldn't surrender to blissful rest just yet. So much had happened, between his suspicions of Sirius and the Piano, and, of course, Orion's letter.

He sighed. On top of all the blatant _crap _that came when the world was endangered, he had to deal with someone who may have been his friend when he was really little, Ace's wedding was supposed to be coming up in a few months, and then there was Sonia's birthday. He had no idea what to do.

In the past few years, Sonia had always done really extravagant things for Geo, weather it be bringing him artifacts from corners of the world, or a signed baseball from his favorite player. And what had he managed? Not much, that was for sure. To him, even the best things he got her seemed like childish toys compared to the things she got him. Just last year, he bought her an expensive ribbon. She wore it whenever she wore her hair in a ponytail, but that was rarely.

He twirled his pendant in his fingers, running over the smooth edges of the metal. And then he remembered the dream. She had been wearing his pendant. Had he given it to her? Or…No, he decided not to think about it. Her birthday wasn't for a few weeks anyways. He could figure it out then.

He rolled over, and finally fell to sleep, the next day awaiting.

Orion sat on the edge of a building in Electopia. Geo was in Netopita, probably ready to face another danger. Orion's wounds were healed; they always healed. His own body was foreign to him; he had become accustomed to bloodstained clothes and hair. A pendant of a strange shape hung from his neck. He ran his hand to it, and it was that reason that he kept on fighting.

Moments later, Orion was walking through the streets of a city he didn't know the name to, when the wind picked up and it started to rain. People scurried around, trying not to get wet, while Orion walked on, welcoming it. The beat of the rain allowed his mind to wander, allowed him to be lost in nothingness for a while.

Oddly enough, it was a feeling of serenity. In all the uncertainty and chaos of the world, the rain, and what it brought with it, was a constant, and in that simple fact-the fact that the rain could wash away sorrow, and even though it was bleak, that it would reveal the sun eventually- he found peace. It was his own symbol for the fact that things would get better, as long as you could weather the storm.

***Splash!***

Orion snapped back to reality, to see a boy, no more than five, crying, laying in a puddle. There was no one around, other than Orion, and it was obvious that the boy was hurt. He walked over, and but his jacket over the little boy, so he would stay dry.

"Where is your guardian?" asked Orion, trying to keep the little boy calm.

"I-I-I-I don't know. It was raining, and I fell, and Mom ran off somewhere…," the little boy said, trying not to cry.

Orion smiled, and helped the boy up, walking him in to a small restaurant. The smell of cinnamon rose to his nose, as the cinnamon rolls sat glistening on the counter, while a man in a suit sat sipping coffee, doing a crossword.

"You remain here," commanded Orion, setting the boy at the counter, paying for a hot chocolate for him. "I will search for your mother."

Orion told the clerk what had happened, and she said that she would watch over the boy.

He stepped outside, and the rain pelted him again, The door opened behind him.

"Mister? Your jacket," said the little boy, a smile on his face, " thank you for the chocolate, and for looking for my mom."

Orion took the jacket, smiled, and looked around for the child's mother as he went back inside. No sooner than had he taken a few steps, had a women rushed past him, into the store.

"Mom!" exclaimed from within.

The child burst through the doors, wanting to show his mother the teenager who had helped him, but Orion had already cut into a back alley, and was walking away, out of sight.

But, he was smiling. _"At least…," _thought Orion, _"I can still do some good."_ He walked away, hands in pockets, happier than he had been in a long time.

***The Next Day: Netopia***

Geo awoke slowly. It was early, he could tell by the light of the rising sun streaming through the windows. He pulled his shirt on, separating his semi-cool pendant from his chest. He shuffled into the kitchen, fixing himself a bowl of cereal. He heard another set of shuffling, and saw Sonia come in to the kitchen of the apartment.

He allowed himself a small chuckle-laughing even louder at the fact that he managed to laugh this early-Sonia's hair was wild, in a massive case of bed-head.

"Geo….? It's only five in the morning...," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I was up anyways, so, I figured I'd at least get ready for the day," said Geo, his mind now on edge, realizing that things today would probably not go as planned.

Sonia walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "You know, even if you know that you have a fight-and I'll be right beside you for it- you should at least try and enjoy yourself before it."

Geo nodded, running his hand down his arm. She leaned her forehead against the back of his, and then returned to her room to get ready for the day.

The man wiped sweat from his brow; he was under much pressure. He was programming all the sequences for the parade, and people were already starting to gather. He had noticed a popular teen singer, Sonia Strumm, with a group of teenagers whom he presumed to be her friends. He twisted a few more dials, and touched a few more buttons, making adjustments of nanometers and milliseconds. One wrong move, and the parade would fail, and all the blame would fall upon him. He double, triple, and then quadruple checked all the settings, and once he was satisfied that everything was perfect, that the Real Waves would activate at the right time, that the lights would cast in the right place, did he lave.

Once he turned his back, he failed to see the spark come from the machine. Even if he had, it would have only made him start a test run. Without the ability to see EM Waves, he couldn't see Black Ace Sirius enter the mainframe.

Sonia was slurping a cold soda, while Geo was trying to enjoy the start of the parade, although, he learned that the term "parade" was just that; a term. It was actually more of a massive orchestrate concert, only the instruments were being glamorously introduced.

Men and women dressed in ordain tuxedos and gowns marched into the room, holding instruments such as trumpets, trombones, flutes, violins, and a mass of others. As he watched, a panel opened in the floor, as the piano rose slowly out of the floor, the pianist on an intricately decorated seat, ready to start the performance.

Then, the conductor walked out on stage. He was wearing a very expensive tuxedo, and had sleeked back black hair. He bowed to the audience-as much a symbol for them to shush up as it was that the performance was about to begin- and then turned to the orchestra, and pulled out a brilliant conductor's baton, made of ivory.

He started moving his hands, keeping the beat, and counting off counts as the orchestra began. Geo had read some where that when the performance ended, it would signify the opening of a certain hall, where many of the worlds composer met and discussed their music to themselves and the public. He had read it somewhere, but right now, he was so captivated by the music of the orchestra, that he had forgotten almost everything else.

The stage was lit with many colored lights that dimmed and brightened with the flow and feel of the music. As the song went into its piano, the lights dimmed, as it went into its fortes, they brightened. Then, a panel in the ceiling opened up, and a massive swatch of light came pouring out, almost every color of the rainbow. It struck the piano, and made it glow majestically. From here it was almost blinding, and that's when he realized that the pianist was blind. He would have to be, or he _would have gone blind_ by sitting so close to it. That's what also made Geo realize why all the orchestra members were wearing thick sunglasses.

Geo thought he noticed something strange. As the symphony went into a piano, he saw it: a ball of light in the middle of the piano. At first, he didn't think anything around it. But then there was a rest in the song, and his eyes widened with panic. That was not a beam of multi-colored light used for effects. It was Sirius' Satellite Blazer attack.

"(Kid,)" whispered Omega-Xis, having noticed something was wrong.

"(I know,)" responded Geo, putting on his Visualizers. His gaze narrowed as he but together what was happening. Sirius had made the first move. The ball of light in the piano was actually a highly condensed ball of Noise-that much he got by the Noise Waves forming around it- and no body noticed the Noise because of the light.

And the piano was using Sirius' Satellite Blazer to generate Crimson. And the worst of all, the Conductor was forming it all into a single source with his Baton; the Conductor was Spider. He now knew that.

"Sonia…It's starting," he whispered to her. She nodded. She knew it wouldn't be long before they had to fight.

Geo stood up, and that's when all chaos erupted. All the exits to the halls where blocked with black holes. A massive explosion took place, knocking several people unconscious, and the worst part was, through a hole in the ceiling, Geo could see a Black Hole approaching the building. Not only was it going to take the piano, it was going to take everything, and everyone.

Then, small black holes started flying around the room, sucking up what ever came to close. People scrambled in a panic, moving to the back of the room, away from the destructive disks.

Geo locked eyes with Sonia, and they knew what they had to do.

"Transcode: 003! Mega Man!"

"Transcode: 004! Harp Note!"

The two stood there, examining the Wave Road. Unlike what Geo had expected, the miniature black holes didn't seem to be destroying it, but simply distorting it. It made sense; if they wanted to generate Noise, why would you destroy the EM Waves, when you could convert them.

"You ready?" asked Mega Man. He was not looking forward to fighting Sirius, last time he had, it was for the fate of Planet FM.

"Yea," replied Harp Note.

Mega Man nodded, and took off running. He jumped over the distortions in the Wave Road, narrowly dodging black holes; Harp Note had a much easier time than he did. At one point, he was nearly stricken with a black hole, but she blasted him with a Shock Note that pushed him ahead.

"Sorr-"

"Thanks, that was close," he cut in, using a Small Energy to undo the damage that the Shock Note had done.

It was not hard to find where they were heading to. The Real Wave Projector that controlled the entire performance was in a massive chandelier near where Sirius' Satellite Blazer was protruding from the ceiling. This is where the black holes were originating from, and the fact that a massive amount of crimson was forming around it was a good sign as well.

"Pulse in!" the two said simultaneously.

Although he had never been in it before, he knew that the Real Wave Central Core was seriously messed up. It didn't resemble its outside appearance at all-like Central Cores often did- but, rather, the Black Hole Server.

"Geo…I don't like the vibe this place is giving me…And the air feels….thick," said Harp Note with a shiver.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We are in what's basically a miniature Meteor G: a Noise Server. This place feels almost as ominous as the original….," said Mega Man, examining his surroundings. It was laid out exactly like the original Black Hole Server.

Mega Man took a few steps. Everything was laid out the exact same. The only exception was that there were no "R"'s and no doors. It was a straight shot to Area 2, where Mega Man suspected Sirius waited for them. Of course, why would someone as powerful as Sirius need tricks? He could have only gotten stronger since their last encounter.

The team of two walked into the second area, and noticed Sirius in the distance; he was black instead of white, and a red "A" was on his forehead. Black Ace Sirius.

He suddenly went into full alert, and, grabbing Harp Note, jumped into the air, as the planets collided. Grabities.

"Fire Sword!" yelled Mega Man, using his right hand for the sword, and using his left hand to fire his Mega Buster, launching him forward. He slashed through one Grabity, and jumped forward, striking another. There was a blaring guitar riff as a Shock Note slammed into the flying planets, protecting him from the blasts.

He nodded at Harp Note; he couldn't take his focus off of the Grabities; if they decided to use their vortex attack, the combined strength could delete him.

"Great Axe!" As he rushed forward, he combined the Great Axe with Omega-Xis' Mega-Attack ability, along with a Tornado Dance, slinging the large blade in a wide circle, destroying all of the Grabities.

"*huff, huff, huff* Thanks for taking care of those planets, Sonia," said Mega Man, some what tired from the battle, trying to catch his breath before moving on to Sirius.

"Don't worry about it. Here, use this Small Energy; you need to be at full strength if Sirius is stronger than you said he was the first time you fought him," she said, fully intending on helping in the fight herself.

Mega Man and Harp Note pressed forward, moving closer to Sirius….

***In Electopia, on a Metroline***

Orion flipped a coin in his hand. Heads. Tails. Heads. Tails. Heads. Heads…. The cycle was broken, a different outcome. He sighed. He had a bad feeling; he knew Geo was about to begin fighting.

He watched as men and women fluttered between consciousness and sleep, awareness, and a blatant gaze as the landscape streaked by. He didn't even care where the train took him; he could easily find his way back if he was to get lost.

He felt more exhausted than he had in a long, long time. Of course the lazy setting of the train didn't help, but just, some many things were going on, many more things that even Geo couldn't see, and things that Orion himself barley grasped.

Then again, trying to stop an event told in a prophesy made thousands of years ago wasn't easy, and it was only by chance that it was Orion who was trying to stop it. Had he not been so tired, he would have laughed. It was _so_ cliché. An ancient prophecy, the end of the world, it was like every video game that ever existed. But this wasn't a video game; there were no second chances.

Orion pulled out a Variable, and plugged in some headphones, and started listening to music. He was going to use this time to relax. As much as he hated to admit it, even though he _was _trying to save the world, he still had personal problems. There was always- "No." He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

He didn't have time to think about himself. He realized what being Mega Man must have been like for Geo those years ago. You have to put other people before yourself. But that was easier said than done.

A man walked up to Orion and tapped him on the shoulder. Orion didn't need to take out his headphones, but motioned for the man to go ahead and take the seat across from him. Orion himself, got up, and walked outside, trying to get some fresh air.

He never did get back to his seat; he was to busy the next five minutes, getting lost in the streets of another city, five hundred miles away.

***Before Sirius' Door***

Mega Man took a deep breath, preparing to move on to what he knew would be a tough battle. He wouldn't wait any longer.. He took a large breath, and charged through, Harp Note trailing him.

"Sirius…," said Mega Man.

"Ah, how nice to see you again, Mega Man. I was very disappointed that I couldn't add you to my collection last time we met," said Sirius, that same, mocking, almost childish tone in his voice.

"I'm going to defeat you, Sirius. I don't know what you're trying to do, but I will stop you," declared Mega Man.

"See, then you've already failed, Mega Man. My whole purpose at the moment is to generate Noise. As soon as I came to be, you failed. I've already harvested enough of the Black and White noise, along with regular Crimson to further Mr. King's plan. Now, I simply have to add you to my collection, and even the two-or three if the Miss joins- fighting will make more Noise. Like I've said, you've already failed."

As if confirming what Sirius had said, some of the Black and White Crimson in the air was sucked away, no doubt going to King.

"……," was Mega Man's response. What reason did he have to fight Sirius then, other than to cease the creation of the Noise that was coming from the Piano? Of course the chaos in the Real World would die down, but there was no point. And then, a card flew by Mega Man's head.

He turned, to see a man in a suit holding a deck of cards. Spider.

"Hello there. Geo and Sonia, right? It's a pleasure," he said, suavely, like a gentleman.

"So, you're Spider? You don't look so tough. In fact, you remind me of Dark Phantom," mocked Omega-Xis.

"Hm, I supposed I do resemble him, but rest assured that there is no conncection. But, that's not why I'm here. I came to thank you."

This caught Mega Man by surprise, and he asked, "What do you mean thank us? We are about to stop Sirius. He's part of your leader's force."

"Well, defeating Sirius-or not- will give King all the Noise he needs for his plan. There is more to this picture than you know. But regardless, I've expressed my thanks, and must be on my way. Tah-tah," said Spider, waving, before disappearing. He seemed like a strange man.

There was a wailing guitar note, and Mega Man turned around. Sonia was fighting Sirius. He looked almost demonic, and he saw that the card that Spider had thrown was a Noise card, and it had combined with the already-Noise-enhanced Sirius.

He couldn't waste any time, and fired a volley of blasts from his Mega Buster. The smashed through the glass-like barriers that Sirius generated, and Sonia managed to strike one of the golden ships that Sirius formed from his wings, stopping a large beam that was going to fire from it.

"Plus Cannon!" yelled Mega Man, firing the bullet at Sirius. There was a flash of light as it slammed into Sirius, but there was no damage to Sirius himself.

Mega Man started scanning Sirius using his Visualizer's abilities, and noticed something about the card that was stuck to Sirius' head: on it was Apollo Flame. That was how he was so much stronger; not just the Noise, but he was infused with Apollo Flame's powers.

Almost as to confirm this, a trail of fire leapt from the ground, forcing Mega Man to move, or risk taking a hit from not only it, but a stray laser from Sirius' satellites. He jumped out of the way, dodging the trail of flames.

Mega Man released a volley of shots, destroying a fleet of Sirius' satellites that were charging towards them. He immediately threw up his shield, as the flaming tornado move of Apollo rushed towards him.

"Geh," he let out as the tornado slammed into his shield. Fighting them apart was hard enough, but fighting them with their combined abilities was insane. He managed a stray look, and saw that Harp Note was having just as much trouble as he was. It was annoying to think that he could hold the two of them off like it was nothing at all.

"Kid, I don't think we can beat him like this," said Omega-Xis, struggling to help Mega Man fight.

"I know…I think we may have to use the Star program….," said Mega Man, activating a MadVulcan card to blast through the glass-like shields, and strike Sirius, momentarily stunning him with a Counter.

"Sonia!" he yelled.

"I'm on it!" she responded, unleashing a flurry of Shock Notes. Once she had broken threw more glass barriers and the flame shield that was akin to Apollo, about four Shock Notes managed to strike Sirius.

But that strike was when things intensified.

As soon as he could, Sirius lifted his arms. With a Golden Satellite in each hand, two things happened: first, a Satellite Blazer started charging, and the other-unbelievable- started forming a Solar Flare.

Mega Man fired a Charged Shot, to attempt to stop them, but to no avail. The Satellite Blazer fired….As did four others from Satellites that Mega Man _thought_ he had destroyed earlier.

The beams slammed full force into Mega Man, and then, started to crystallize. Mega Man had been entrapped, mid shot, in a case of clear crystal. Sirius then threw the Solar Flare.

"No!" yelled Harp Note, using her extreme speed to move in front of it. There was a bright light….

Harp Note found herself standing in a white room. Pink ribbons seemed to float through the air, intertwining with a blue ribbon at some points-the blue ribbon intertwining with a black one itself. There was a flash, and as the light dispersed, Orion stood in front of her.

"Sonia-no, Harp Note- I guess its time for you to play your part," he said. His voice carried in such a way that he sounded like he was standing directly in front of her, instead of being at the great distance that was between them.

"Orion… I have to know. Who are you?" she asked.

"Someone who's on your side…" said Orion, his voice trailing off, as his mind wandered to Geo and Sonia. He hated that he had to make them do this. Why couldn't he be strong enough himself!?!

"Orion…I…will trust you, if you can help Geo," she said, shaking her head.

"I…I can't. But I can help you. And you can help him," started Orion, with a sigh, "Sonia, as a performer, I'd be correct in guessing that you love music? I, personally, love most different kinds of music, but I love symphonies. They have so much emotion, the highs and lows, the tempo of it all. They are used for many things, and are the perfect backdrops to Love and War. Symphonies can show both kindness….and strength. And that is your power. Let the language of the soul flow through you! **BECOME….! SYMPHONY HARP!**"

The ribbons streaked towards Harp Note, weaving their way around her. Her helmet disappeared, leaving Harp Note's blond hair out, which was pulled out beautifully, and bound with a ribbon. Her clothes wound around her into a beautiful amaranth color dress, outfitted with a sapphire stone at the base of her neck. Her guitar changed as well, becoming much more elegant, with an intricate, beautiful design etched into it, the guitar itself a majestic sky blue.

Harp Note was stunned at her transformation. "Is…Is this from the ability you gave me?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, go. This is your fight now, Sonia," and with that, Orion turned and walked away, fading into the light.

The light faded away, and Symphony Note stood between Mega Man and Sirius, a large crystalline structure holding off the Solar Flare. Sirius was surprised, but he didn't show it; he simply strengthened his onslaught of attacks.

Symphony Harp dodged the attacks so quickly, that they couldn't even be considered movement-it was teleportation. Her movements were flawless, precise, and well calculated.

"Forte Shock!" yelled Symphony Harp as a blazing golden note streaked through the air, shattering effortlessly through Sirius' barriers, and phasing threw his Flame Shield. There was a dazzling explosion as the attack collided with Sirius' body.

Sirius let out a pained yell, as another fleet of Satellites streamed towards her. Using her speed, she maneuvered herself into a strategic position…and jumped, causing the Satellites to slam into the crystals, freeing Mega Man.

There was another flash of light, as Mega Man's Charged Shot fired, and he turned into Mega Man Infinity.

"Geo!" exclaimed Sonia, as she maneuvered towards Mega Man Infinity, all the while dodging Sirius' attacks, and continuing her own onslaught. She rested beside him, as he raised his shield, and a barrier also surrounded him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, charging another blast. He was determined to take Sirius down now. There was no clue as to the damage Sirius had wreaked in the Real World.

"Yeah, but are you?" she asked, concern in her voice. He nodded.

"Let's finish this. We need to take Sirius down. NOW."

His barrier and shield fell. As he released his Laser Shot, Symphony Note strummed her guitar furiously, sending a torrent of Symphony Notes, which radiated beautiful music.

The explosion was blinding as Sirius reeled back in pain. His guard was down, and Sonia and Geo's minds linked. There was a third person there, but the connection was so brief, that they couldn't distinguish who it was. A brilliant light flowed majestically between Symphony Note and Mega Man Infinity. A strange star symbol appeared on his hand; the same symbol appeared on her guitar.

"Infinity Shock!" they roared simultaneously. Both of Mega Man Infinity's hands turned into Infinity Busters, and he released two massive Laser Shots, that formed the Star Force Symbol. Symphony Note also released a beam from her guitar, in the form of a music note, the head of which was a heart.

"NOOOO!" wreathed Sirius as the attacks combined their full power to much for his being to take. The blinding light and deafening music was too much, and Sirius was deleted from existence once more, the only trace of him left, the damage he had caused.

The two heroes were Pulsed Out in the middle of the Arena. Reports would be for weeks on end, about two glowing figures that had appeared, halted and eradicated all of the Black Holes.

People ran out of the hall, shouting thanks and releasing screams of joy, even though they wouldn't approach Geo and Sonia, simply thinking that they were the teenagers who were able to get the best view of the glowing figures.

Geo and Sonia soon realized that through all the havoc, the blind man never stopped playing. His music was even more beautiful than before, and simply the sound of it was enough to well up the emotions inside of them, and bring tears to their eyes. It was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

The man finished his performance, and bowed to the two remaining audience members, and-using his Wizard for guidance- approached the two of them.

His accent was strong as he spoke, "You two…I cannot see you, no. But…your presence…tis the same as the two who were described as, eh, glowing figures, yes."

Geo started to nod, but quietly muttered yes, remembering that the man was blind.

"You…you have inspired me more anything has in many, many years. You don't want people knowing, no?"

"We would really appreciate if you would keep who we are a secret…" said Sonia, a pang of remorse for the identities being known in her voice.

"Yes, I see, yes…Here! Listen! I will not reveal you, no. But on one term. Come home, to my hall. And let me play you my newest symphony. I can think of no better revealing for 'Endless Struggles', than for the two Lovers that fought a War for us, no?"

The two agreed, and a pleasing smile adorned the man's face. "Good, good! Be at the address at eight sharp. Please dress well." And with that, his Wizard guided him off.

Eight o'clock approached fast than any other hour in the day, as Geo stood in the hall of the man's house, waiting on Sonia. She stepped in, dressed in a brilliant dress.

Geo drew a short breath, "Your wearing the ribbon?"

"Mm-hm. I only ever wear it for important occasions. I don't want it getting messed up," she said, a smile on her face, "you always get really meaningful things for me."

They were soon greeted by a Wizard that brought them into a large ball room. There, the man sat, playing a few simple scales on the piano.

"Ah, you came. Please, listen to the music. You may go after this song, when ever you please." And the man started playing.

The song was more beautiful than anything else that had been played, or even heard by the ears of all three people listening. A string of measures that seemed to sound the way that Geo imagined the sparkling of stars played, and he blushed as he asked Sonia to dance.

She nodded, equally as red, but neither noticing-swept up in the moment. They moved fluidly and leisurely around the room, letting the music guide them, enjoying it along with the other person's presence more than anything else in the world. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

The two found themselves in each other's embrace, underneath a beam of golden moonlight that steamed through the skylight.

The music grew quiet with the _piano_ in the song. Geo could hear his heart beating in his chest. Their eyes locked, and their heads slowly inched forward, until their lips where locked together, in a romantic kiss that would have put any other scene to shame.

In that moment, they were complete, and their life's were perfect.

Reluctantly, they pulled away.

"Geo...," whispered Sonia, her face red.

"Sonia... I love you," he said, as he kissed her on the cheek this time.

"I love you too," she replied returning the kiss, but this time, on the lips.

And for the rest of the song, the two sat together in the other's embrace, while the man's hands commanded the piano to continue to produce the most beautiful music in the world….

***At King's Base***

"Well, although it seems Sirius failed in destroying them, he supplied me with more than enough Noise to go through with my plan," cackled King - he being the only one who saw the hilarity in the situation.

"Good…He will be pleased," said Spider, turning his back on King.

"What do you mean, _he?_"

Spider replied with a smirk, "You think it was coincidence that you had me working for you? No, Null said that you would never see him again. But he never said that he wouldn't see you. I was sent her to make sure your plan succeeded. And now that its preparations are complete, the only thing left is for you to start your plans in the one week it will take you to set the final stages in motion. This will be the last you see of me and Null, or anything to do with him, other than this fortress."

And with that, Spider entered a black portal, and disappeared.

King smirked. What ever Null's own plan was, it had inadvertently sped King's plan of Revival along. He would have the power he craved, and soon. Very, very soon.

And not even Mega Man could stop him this time.

***At the Hotel***

Sonia was asleep in Geo's arms. The two had passed out talking and watching the stars after the long events that had happened that day. They had stayed for several more songs after they had kissed, simply to listen to the man's music. They had left reluctantly at midnight, only because there bodies could not stand the fatigue any longer.

Their fingers were intertwined with the others, and both were sleeping peacefully, a small smile on each of their faces.

***In the Old Man's Ball Room***

"Did you enjoy the music?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know that I was here?" asked Orion, jumping down from the beams crossing the ceiling.

"I always know when you're here, Orion."

"Yeah, you always had that effect, Mr. EleZan," laughed Orion.

"So, what brings you here, especially in these times?" asked Mr. EleZan.

"I wanted to make sure Geo and Sonia were safe."

Mr. EleZan sighed, and replied, "Orion, its good that you are concerned about them…but when was the last time you worried about yourself? Your eyes are dull, and you look like you could stand to have an extra meal or two."

It was true. Lately, Orion had not taken the best care of himself.

"You know…I would give up all my other years, if it meant I could live through my eighth one again," sighed Orion.

"Haha! I'm surprised you remember that. That was the year you learned to play piano. And I must say, at that time, you learned quickly and probably rivaled even me."

"Yeah…Things were simpler then….," said Orion, his voice trailing off as he started for the exit, "Well, I should probably go. I doubt that there is much time. I want to get as much done as possible, that way Geo and Sonia don't have to do much….

"Orion…If you ever need anything…."

"Yeah. I know. Thank you Mr. EleZan," said Orion, as he turned and walked out the door, on his way back to Electopia.

***Vista Point***

Geo and Sonia were lying on a blanket, looking at the stars. They had decided to take the Wave Road back, which would allow them to spend the next day together as Luna, Zack, and Bud came back to Electopia on the plane. There was a soft crunching, and they both looked up. There, hands in pockets, stood Orion.

"Orion…?" asked Geo, surprised.

'Geo…Sonia…," he said, nodding at each one.

"…Why don't you sit down? We've never actually talked to you…" suggested Sonia, unaware of the letter that Orion had sent Geo.

Orion shook his head, "No, I'll leave you two alone….But…maybe another day….It would be nice to just relax." He laughed. In that moment, Geo realized, even though he knew little about Orion, he was still human, and was probably having more trouble dealing with everything, than Geo was. But that pang of sadness never left his eyes. Something had happened to Orion in his past. It reminded Geo of the way he must have been when Kelvin was gone, and before he met Sonia.

Geo had an idea, and after telling Omega-Xis, said, "Orion…Smile."

There was a flash as Omega-Xis took a picture of Geo, Sonia, and Orion all together.

"Orion…you have your reasons why you can't tell us things…But, I trust you. As far as I'm concerned, we're your friends. We _all _are," reassured Geo.

"Thanks…I'll see you two when the situation demands it," said Orion, wondering why he had come to see them in the first place.

Orion was gone as quickly as he had come.

Geo took a look at the picture that Omega-Xis had taken, but Orion was nowhere in the picture. Somehow, that didn't surprise Geo.

He sat back down, and, putting his arm around Sonia, pulled her close, and continued to watch the stars….

Orion sat at the foot of the bed in the hotel room he had rented. He pulled out an old photo. It was faded, and water streaked, but one could clearly make out three teenagers. There was a brown haired boy with a pink haired girl on the left, and another brown haired teenager. Orion, and Sonia and Geo.

Orion was smiling in the picture. And Sonia and Geo looked deeply in love.

Just like they were, underneath the stars that night, happily in each other's embrace.


End file.
